


31 Days Food Fantasy

by annerly



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annerly/pseuds/annerly
Summary: There was a fun prompt that I saw on Tumblr for a "31 Days of Food Fantasy" challenge.As a writer, I think it'd be fun for me to write for some short stories and stuff for certain prompts.The original post is here:http://ff-cassata.tumblr.com/post/180653913475/31-days-of-food-fantasy





	1. Day 1:  Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this one, but I should probably introduce myself since it was originally a part of the original prompt right?

Hello!  
I'm annerly! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

I love to write, as you can tell, with tragedy and comedy being my two favorite genres to write comfortably with …_〆(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)  
I am also learning to draw, so please bear with me if I happened to draw some things for this 31 days challenge. [≡] 〆(・⺫・‶)

I'm on Tumblr too! Here's my page: https://annerly-san.tumblr.com/  
Send me asks and stuff!

My Food Fantasy UID is: 1240373  
Please add me! I'll clear your rubes and stuff σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

Fun Random Facts about me:

I'm based in the US  
I'm an electrical engineering student (cry, I have no time)  
I tried hitting on a guy once (or as I like to phrase it anyway). It was just me mistaking him for a friend of mine which caused me to bop him on the cranium. Hard. ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ `Д´)ノ  
Oof.  
I think that's it. I'm pretty boring otherwise. But feel free to ask me anything. I'm an open book.


	2. Day 2:  Favorite Defense Food Soul - Steak

Steak was unbelievably dense.  
It made sense for a defense food soul. His defense was so solid that nothing was able to get through to him. Even his master attendant’s advancements.

But his master attendant had no problems with that.  
“Good Morning, Steak!” They would greet the food soul.  
Steak would rub his bleary eyes as he fumbled down the steps to the kitchen where his master attendant stood to prepare breakfast.  
“Morning, Master Attendant.” They came over to rub the bedhead out from his crimson locks. It was a usual, daily routine that they would do as they ushered Steak over to a table.  
“Here’s your breakfast! Your favorites, of course!” Steak sat in front of a table filled with fifteen plates of bacon wrapped tofu. He began to eat them, slowly but surely.

He had never questioned why his master attendant gave him so much. He simply ate what he was given and never really paid much heed to it.  
His attendant sat down across from him whilst reading a cookbook, glancing up at him once in awhile.  
But even he managed to notice that this was a strange deviation from how his attendant treated him in comparison to the other food souls. They would feed Caviar strawberry milkshakes but not in the quantity that they fed to Steak. It did not make sense to him as he was no longer apart of the main team since the UR’s summon.  
“Master Attendant, why do you not cook as much for the others?” he bluntly asked.  
His attendant was surprised at the answer. “I cook for the others. In fact, Peking just had his-”  
“Fifteen plates of yams though?”  
His attendant was caught off guard by that one. “W-well, it’s because…” They stammered with the answer. “I love y-you, Steak.”  
“I see.” The words managed to get through to him. But of course the meaning was completely lost. “Thank you, Master Attendant. I too, am very fond of you.”  
Even if he was able to see the exasperation on the faces of the spying food souls behind the kitchen door, he still wouldn’t know what had just happened.  
His Master Attendant had a particularly funny face on them as they stood up and muttered something about getting more tofu and walked away.

“My shoulders are sore. I’m going to take a bath.”  
Poor Steak had gone out on deliveries all day. By the day’s end, he was exhausted from running all over Tierra and dealing with Red Wine and Bloody Mary bantering back and forth about who knows what.  
“I see,” his master attendant mused as the food soul made his way to the bathing rooms. “I’ll join you then!”  
Under any normal circumstance, with any normal food soul, there would be great embarrassment and flushed cheeks.  
However, this was Steak. The most dense food soul to be brought to Tierra.  
“Of course, Master Attendant.”  
“Wonderful!”  
His attendant was diligent in helping them thoroughly cleanse himself.

“Ah, I feel bad for Red Wine.”  
“Why would you feel bad for a bastard like him?” The comment from his master attendant elicited a low growl from the food soul.  
His attendant chuckled. “I’m stealing you from him, aren’t I?”  
Steak choked on the tofu that he was eating. “I DO NOT BELONG FROM HIM TO BE STOLEN IN THE FIRST PLACE.”  
His attendant chucked as Steak continued to rant. “In fact, Master Attendant, I wish to spend more time with you like this so that I don’t have to be around that haughty bastard!”  
It was a bold declaration. Unfortunately, it was a declaration whose implications Steak did not understand. But his attendant understood.  
They were bright red when they excused themself and ran out of the store at full speed, leaving Steak completely confused.

“You daft barbarian!” The insult was thrown out of nowhere from his least favorite food soul to exist. Red Wine.  
“It’s too early to be pissed off by a bastard like you. What the hell do you want from me, Red Wine?!” Steak spun around to face the food soul.  
A rapier was thrown into his face which he managed to deflect easily with his own sword. “Can you not tell how much our master attendant likes you?!”  
“What?!” He parreyed a second blow. Red Wine was had already uncharacteristically thrown his own sword aside and was engaging in pulling at his own hair.  
“You’re so fucking dumb, Steak!” Red Wine frantically looked around and pulled out a flower that was growing in the ground. “Just give this to them!” Red Wine thrusted the flower into his hands.  
“Why the hell should I-”  
“JUST DO IT YOU DUMBASS!”  
On any normal occasion, he would have thrown the flower back at Red Wine’s face along with a sword or a rock. But he had reflected on how his attendant ran off earlier and decided that perhaps Red Wine sensed something that he missed.  
He reluctantly took the flower and headed off to find his master attendant.

“This flower is for you! ...Well, do you like it?”  
His attendant shakily took the little daisy from his hand and stared at it with wide eyes.  
They took a glance up at him, then to the daisy, back at him, then somewhere behind him, then back at the daisy.  
A red blush as bright as his hair colored their cheeks. “T-thank you, Steak. I-I do like it.”  
There was suddenly a burning sensation at the bottom of his stomach-- scorching to the extent where he nearly could not stand it.  
Perhaps he had spoken about the sensation aloud as his master attendant looked up at him worriedly.  
“Oh no! Are you tired or something? Do you need to cool off in the Ice Arena?” His attendant began to look around him and began checking for feverish signs.  
A great deal of cursing and groans were heard in the background as his attendant ushered Steak to the Ice Arena to take a break.

Like master, like food soul. Tierra had not one, but two dense dumbasses.


	3. Day 3:  Favorite Strength Soul - Raindrop Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raindrop Cake is my precious, precious boi. Unfortunately, I don't use him in my main team, but he's definitely my favorite strength soul thus far.

“Raindrop.”  
The food soul turned at the call of his name.  
“Blauuuuugh.” He was met with the sight of his Master Attendant who was pulling at their cheeks, stretching them til they were pink whilst they aligned their pupils to look in opposite directions.  
Under any normal circumstances, the sight of such a ridiculous appearance would garner at the very least a chuckle from anyone who saw the sight.  
However, this was not just anyone.  
This was Raindrop Cake, the most depressed food soul to ever exist in Tierra.  
And thus, there was no laugh elicited.

“What are you doing, Master Attendant?”  
His attendant’s face reverted back to its original shape, though their cheeks were now developing a reddish hue. They had a pout on their face, though Raindrop Cake could not imagine why.  
“Making you laugh is harder than I thought,” his attendant muttered softly. The bottom of their lip stuck out further with an exaggerated length. “I haven’t seen you smile yet, Raindrop. It’d be nice if you were able to smile more.”  
“What’s the significance of that?”  
His Master Attendant smiled and took one of his hands into theirs, holding it gently. “There’s a huge significance. I really care about you, and I want you to be happy here.”  
Since the beginning, he was a burden to his master attendant. After all, in this pathetic state of his, he could not even provide any help. He was too weak to be fighting on the main teamdefinitely and held too low stats to be of help at the store. He was only something to fill up empty space at his attendant’s store and life.  
Yet despite all of this, his master attendant was insistent on taking good care of him and trying to get him to change his mind. It would appear now that they’re attempting another approach to get him to think otherwise about his usefulness.  
He said nothing else as they helped him move to his own room.

He remembered when his attendant first showed him around the store and gave him his own quarters. He had expected for them to simply leave him be and to never come back around to interact with him again after his summon. But to his surprise, they were relentless in their visits-- frequenting him everyday.  
“You’ve come back? You really-... Just don’t worry about me.”  
Despite his words, they would respond with about how much he meant to them and how grateful they were in having him here. They would often sit down and chat with him and tell him about how much of a headache they would get from everyone else running the restaurant and deliveries amuck.  
They seemed to take great pleasure in nestling up against him and holding him in their arms.  
He was caught off guard the first time. “Please… don’t… uh…” His attendant at the time laughed and mused about the flush on his pale skin. “...Nevermind…”  
Despite his demeanor and front in holding his attendant at arm’s length away, he eventually allowed himself to accept his attendant’s touch and soon grew to find a strange solace in it.

It was a routine for the two of them now. Even when his attendant was absent, they never failed to ensure that he was cared for.  
A plate of Crab Salad would be neatly placed on his desk alongside a note that read something along the lines of “I'm out for today for some deliveries, but don't mope around, ok?. Eat up and feel better! I made your favorite.”  
He wheeled himself over to the desk and hesitantly poked at the salad with a fork that was generously set next to the plate.  
Even though his he held no hope in receiving such affections for long, he was still grateful for the finite time that his master attendant gave to him out of their busy day.

“Raindrop, I'm back!”  
He heard his master attendant from halfway across the house. Raindrop Cake started to make his way to the front of the house to greet them.  
“You've come back? You-”  
He was caught by surprise when his master attendant flung themselves at him, raking their hands in flurries of tickles up and down his sides.  
The whimsical goal of getting him to break his stagnant demeanor was successful. Even he was unable to keep still and stoic at the wrath of tickles that befell him.  
“M-master attendant…!” He couldn’t keep the curves of his lips straight as they naturally started to curl upwards into a very awkward smile. The fits of laughs that he had long forgotten he was able to produce came to light.  
“Raindrop, you’re laughing!” His attendant was delighted. “Your smile is just so, so beautiful!”  
“I really… just couldn’t-” He choked on the fits of small chuckles that ran through his chest as the rain of tickles slowly diminished alongside his breaths.  
His attendant was catching their breath as well. He failed to notice that they were laughing alongside with him. Their head was resting in his lap as they sat at the base of his wheelchair.

He felt a growing warmth in his chest as he delicately placed a hand on his attendant’s head and ran his fingers through their hair.  
How long had it been since he felt like this? To be treated with such warmth and unconditional kindness?  
“Master Attendant… there are better options than I… I do not deserve such affections and care from you… Surely you must know that.” His voice was but a soft whisper-- a soft fearful one as he really wished to never hear an answer.  
His attendant chuckled softly and looked up at him. There was a genuine sparkle in their eyes.  
“But that’s where you’re mistaken, Raindrop Cake.” They held his hand in theirs-- that same warmth in his chest can be felt in the contact between the two of them. “There’s no one else that is more deserving of love and kindness than you. Love and kindness that I would give to you everyday that we are together.”  
There was a slight dampness at his eyes that blurred his vision slightly. His master attendant carefully stood up and helped him blot away the accumulating liquid in his eyes before assisting him in his way back to his room.  
Strangely enough, for the first time, he was looking forward to tomorrow.


	4. Day 4:  Favorite Magic Soul - Peking Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never realized the underlying meaning behind his softly spoken words and gentle smiles. How foolish of me.

“You finally came back. When you're away, the children refuse to quiet down. It made me feel rather uneasy.”  
The little ducklings, one by one, waddled over to me with Peking trailing along behind them.  
“I’m back.” I bent over to scoop up the accumulating pile of ducklings into my arms; Peking, too, bent over to help me gather them up.  
Peking duck was a gentle food soul. He was well-liked and treated everyone with respect.  
“It really is bothersome. The children badger you as well as me to take care of them.” Peking’s kind eyes met with mine as he slowly stood up with arms outstretched to catch any falling ducklings.  
His actions and words elicited a soft chuckle from me. “You say that all the time, Peking. But you know that I don’t mind the company. The ducklings and you, both.”  
But as gentle and warm as he was, he often kept to himself and did not let too much of his own personal thoughts be expressed.  
He smiled softly and stowed away any thoughts that he had to himself as we walked through the backyard.

“Hello, Master Attendant. Have you come to see the children?” Peking sat peacefully on a bench overlooking the small pond in our yard.  
I took a seat next to him and watched the little ducklings swim around in the pond.  
“I actually came to see you, Peking.”  
Peking and I have gotten a lot closer. After all, he was one of the first ones to have come home to me. And as someone so indisputably vital to my team and life, I spent most of my time with him.

I failed to notice about how I would smile whenever he was around. It wasn’t until Peking made note of it that I realized.  
“Your smile is-” Peking paused at the realization of what words were coming out of his mouth. “Ah, my apologies. Nevermind.”  
He averted his eyes and went back to staring out at the ducklings swimming in the pond.

For some odd reason, he was holding me at arms’ length. And that part of his character was something that bothered me greatly. It was as if he was afraid to let me get too close.  
He gave me a soft smile. But underneath I saw a shadow that gave indication to the depths that it hid. And I didn’t know at the time how to make it go away. And at the time, I figured that when the time comes, he would tell me.

And it took time to coerce him out of his shell.  
It was slowly and often reluctant. But he shared bits of memories and recollections of his past as we would spend time together.

I never fathomed why anyone would think of him differently because of what laid in his past. Because I never thought of him differently.  
But he thought otherwise.  
And I failed to notice that for a very long time.

Once again, I found myself walking alongside him through the gardens with the little ones happily waddling in front of us.  
My thoughts were occupied with our difference in understanding one another. It never occurred to me until someone had brought it up that many linger upon his past and resent him for what he had done.

His back was facing me, and his long, elegantly braided hair twirled around him with each step he took.  
“...Peking.”

I almost wondered if that was a thought that I had, or whether I had actually said it aloud. But apparently it must have taken vocal form for he promptly stopped and turned around to face me.

There were many things that I wished to tell him for all the things that he has told me.  
I wanted him to not worry. I wanted him to feel welcomed. I wanted him to tell him that I didn’t care about what happened in his past. I wanted to tell him that I loved him as he was and nothing would change that.  
All the things I wished to tell him were too numerous to describe in the span of one short day. But what I managed to speak out momentarily sufficed in conveying my feelings.

“Thank you for everything.”  
His eyes were wide in revelation of the thanks I imparted to him. Typically, he would always be the one expressing his own gratitude, never giving me a chance to give mine.  
“Master… Attendant...?”  
He had mesmerizing golden eyes. I never knew how warm the way the sun reflected in them made me feel.

Even though I was lost for words to tell him earlier, it all came naturally now.  
“You’ve always been with me. Since the beginning.”  
It was true. He was one of the first that I summoned. My first UR. He never ceased to be amused by how exhilarated I got when I gave him new seasonings to level up his skills, or potions to simply rank up his overall level. And when that happened he would always give polite thanks, but I had always overlooked the words lingering at the end. “I hope that I have not disappointed you.”

I always brushed it off and thought nothing of it. How could he ever disappoint me?  
Even when we came back from Showdowns defeated, or lost in the higher levels of the Catacombs, I never once blamed it on his inability.

I was foolish to have thought that he meant disappointment in something so shallow.

It was his past that haunted him. The fear of driving me away like all others that struck him so fatally in his confidence to receive a place of acceptance.  
I was ashamed to have noticed it so late.

I hate to say that I used to love his smiles. Because now I realize how fake they were, and how much of a front he had to put up in talking to me.  
Never once, have I seen a smile that truly reflected what he actually felt inside.  
How could I have been so foolish?

His body was warm, and there was an aroma of smokiness around him.  
It was instinctive as I did not consciously move to do it, but I was already holding him-- my arms wrapping around his torso.  
“You’ve always thanked me for some reason, but I never had the chance to thank you back.” The ducklings, curious as to why we’ve both stopped in our path, waddled back over to us.  
“...Master Attendant…” His voice was a soft whisper, barely audible for me at this close proximity to even hear it.  
“I-I’ve never realized-”  
My voice trailed off as he turned around and held me too.  
Perhaps he knew of the inner workings of my thoughts. Because his next words were the ones that I had so long overlooked.  
“Can you still look at me with that same kindness… Even knowing how I really am?”

I already knew my answer. And I did not falter in giving it to him.  
“Of course. You mean everything to me.” I held on even tighter in a desperate attempt to let him feel the warmth that I wished to give. “Your past, your present, and our future. Nothing will change the way I feel about you.”  
I was almost too scared to see his reaction. But peeking up cautiously to meet his eyes, I was glad to have mustered up the courage to see him.

Because I finally saw him genuinely smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peking is my first UR and has been with me since the beginning. This chapter will have a “continuation” of sorts in the Day 8 chapter as the prompt for that one is “First UR summoned”. I intend for this to be two halves of the story with this chapter being written in the perspective of the Master Attendant, and the later chapter to be written in Peking’s point of view.
> 
> I think I saw some posts on Tumblr (@thotmatojuice, maybe?) that made me examine Peking's nature a little more closely. And oh no. It's sad.


	5. Day 5 | Favorite Support Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt’s on my main team with me and she’s so useful as a support character. Her backstory’s super sad and going off of how she acts and whatnot, she’s actually pretty similar to me in character. We’d actually get along as friends really, really well.
> 
> I'm also posting a little early since I hate to be late and I don't skip on things. Unfortunately my exams fall on the 5th and posting now will save me from doing it later (and it'll also eliminate a reason to procrastinate).

“Hey, don’t just stare into the distance, find me something fun to do~.”  
Milt looked back exasperatedly to meet her attendant’s surprised gaze. They were in the middle of a hair braiding session with plenty of konpeito surrounding them.  
They gave her that usual smile of theirs-- a smile that would entrance her as it was one that gave her a recollection of older times.  
“What do you suggest then, Milt?”  
“Mmmm~. Shall we play with some of the charms that I have painted?” Several pieces of painted paper slipped out from underneath her sleeve.  
“Ahahaha~! What do they do, Milt?” She was thrilled to hear that her attendant was interested in her charms. After all, most were deterred and too afraid to play with her.  
“Well~! I have many charms that do many, many things, Master Attendant~. Shall we see what they do?”  
The nod of her attendant set her off with glee as she eagerly grabbed their hand and started off towards the front of the house where several food souls were residing. “Let’s go, let’s go~!”

That was the beginning of havoc in Tierra that day.

Steak was probably the one that suffered the most for the first round of charms that day.  
He was in the midst of a banter between Red Wine, Bloody Mary and himself again.  
“RED WINE, GET OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW!”  
The two of them had walked in on an opportune moment. As per usual, neither of them had a clue about what Steak and Red Wine were arguing about this time.  
“Steak, you ignorant swine! You know nothing!” Red Wine was occupied with attempting to pry Bloody Mary off of Steak who was trying to fend the both of them off at once.  
“Ha! But, what does Red Wine know~?” It was unclear how Bloody Mary ended up in the usual fights between Steak and Red Wine, but as of late he seemed to cling onto Steak which made the fighting even more hectic.  
“Stop dawdling and move!” Red Wine grabbed onto Mary’s head and was pushing at him with a great force.  
But of course, Bloody Mary was still clinging onto Steak. He had his arms wrapped around Steak’s torso and his legs locked onto one of Steak’s. Despite both Red Wine and Steak’s effort to remove him, he did not bulge.  
He was really latched onto poor Steak.

“Fufufu~. Shall we then, Master Attendant?” Milt held up a little charm which had taken form of a crane. A laugh was all the incentive she needed to send it flying off to the rambonious trio.  
They both watched as a soft light shone and the three of them stopped moving.

“What the hell was that?!” Steak was the first one to break the silence. But instead of his burly and deep voice sounding out, it was soft and higher pitched.  
The light cleared away to reveal a smaller Steak. A way smaller Steak. The poor food soul had shrunk to chibi size and was dismayed at how he was now smaller than his own swords.  
But once he got over that, he turned around to see that Red Wine and Bloody Mary were to where to be seen. Until he looked up.

The first thing he saw was one set of huge ass racks almost sticking completely out of a red bathrobe, and Red Wine’s shirt unchanged in the 3D plane.  
The both of them had undergone a gender change.

“W-what is this blasphemy?” Red Wine’s tenor voice was not spared from the charm’s work. He, or rather she, now had a higher pitched voice similar to that of his old master attendant’s.  
“Ohohoho~.” Bloody Mary accepted this change more easily and she knelt down and swooped up small Steak into her bosom. “Now, now, it would seem that I’m more… equipped to take of you, aren’t I, Steak?”  
Steak could not respond as his face was being muffled by Mary’s huge lumps of chest fat.  
Red wine’s face was just as red as her food counterpart’s. She dug her hands into Mary’s chest to rip Steak from the encapsulating bosom.  
“GIVE HIM BACK!”  
But Mary still held on. “No! I need him more than you do!”  
“BLOODY MARY!!!”  
“MMMMPPFTTT-!!!”  
They could barely see Steak’s struggle with his little, itty, bitty arms against Bloody Mary as he desperately tried to escape.  
“Aww, Steak, you’re tickling me there~!”

Milt burst into laughter with her master attendant as they quietly fled the scene to impose their wrath on their next victims.

Cue Tempura and Miso Soup.  
“WHAT’S WRONG WITH MEN?” Tempura’s voice was actually louder than the ‘Torment Steak Trio’s’.  
“A MEATHEAD LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!”

A sinister smile bore itself on both food soul and attendant’s face as they took a quick glance at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Milt’s charm made its way over to the bickering duo as well.  
With a similar flash of light, Tempura found himself, or now it was herself, unable to argue her previous argument with Miso Soup as her gender swapped too.  
Miso had a bright red face and was sputtering out incohesive words as Tempura examined herself in curiosity.  
“I-I’m a woman now?”  
“T-t-tempu-”  
“AHAHAHAHAA!” Both hands on her hips, Tempura stood almost menacingly in front of Miso. “WELL, WELL! NOW THAT I’M A WOMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME, MISO SOUP?!”  
“I-I-... T-there’s n-not a c-chance-” Miso had a difficult time looking at Tempura now. Underneath that huge ass rack was still the masculine meathead that was Tempura, right?  
Tempura flung herself at Miso. “ACCEPT ME!”  
“NOOOOOOO!!!” Miso for the first time, ran away from an approaching woman. And it wouldn’t be the last time either since Milt’s charm did not wear off for a good while.

“AHAHAHAHAA!!!” Milt burst into laughter at the results of her charms. “THAT WAS SO FUN, MASTER ATTENDANT!”  
She had to pat her attendant’s back in an attempt to stabilize both them and herself from the laughter that ensued.  
“I HAVEN’T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN SO LONG~!”  
Milt grabbed ahold of her attendant’s hand whilst jumping up and down in excitement. “Hey, hey! Let’s do this again sometime alright, Master Attendant?”  
Her attendant laughed as they played alongside with Milt’s whims. Two pairs of eyes met in diabolical plotting. “Who should we get next time?”


	6. Day 6 | Main Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My main team consists of:   
> Milt, Peking Duck, Foie Gras, Bamboo Rice and Caviar.
> 
> They're level 61 with skills maxed out for their levels and all unascended except for Peking (1 star) and Foie (2 stars). My total team power is about 55603.

Sakurajima. The Shinohara Act. Level 24-6. The third last level until Palata.  
“MIIIIIIIIIIILT! NOOOOO!!!”  
“Returning... to the place of my birth… it’s not bad~”  
I saw her descend into the ground as her white braids and cloak wrapped and touched down about her body.  
It can’t be.  
We had done so well up to this point.

Though the first onslaught of attacks gave us significant damage, we managed to hold on til now. Under the sweltering emission of the Light Flame beam that Prajna emitted, we only had to buy just a little more time before Milt or I could use one of our healing skills.  
But there was no time allotted as the Prajna soon after blasted out blades of wind from his pinwheel.

“PRAJNA, YOU BASTARD! CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID PINWHEEL!!!”  
The straight-faced puppet stared at us nonchalantly as he stood behind his pinwheel as though mocking us.  
My own energy was almost charged up. If there was only ten more seconds, I could use my Melt and Mold to revive Milt or my Divine Seasoning to heal up the rest of the team.  
Just a little longer. Please. Everyone. Hold on just a little-

But I saw Bamboo Rice’s legs give out from underneath him.  
“Master Attendant… where… are you?”  
He, too, fell down unmoving.  
“BAMBOO RICE!!! NOOOO!!!!”

Foie glanced back at me briefly and gave me that soft smile of hers.  
“It was fate…” I heard her brief whispers before she collapsed onto her knees.  
“N-no-!”

I extended out my arm and a glow surrounded my index finger. With a glistening light, Bamboo Rice, Milt and Foie were resurrected. Only to have Caviar drop out on me with that one instant. And of course, the Prajna unleashed his Dragon Roll skill. Obliterating those just resurrected instantaneously.   
“NOT AGAIN!!!” I voiced my exasperation loudly. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS!!!”  
The damn puppet and his koi fish wiped out the majority of my team.  
The only ones left standing were Peking and I.  
“P-peking… it’s just you and me now…”

I had no more energy left to expend for a solid thirty seconds or so. But the Prajna had suffered great damage.  
“Please, leave it to me, Master Attendant.” Peking swung his pipe around and unleash a flurry of exploding flames, enacting vengeance for our fallen comrades by killing the Prajna and its supports.  
“YES! GOOD ONE, PEKING!”

But alas, I celebrated too soon and didn’t see the second Prajna approach us.

I woke up on the side of the Terrace to see five worried faces stare at me.

“Welcome back~!” Caviar and Milt greeted me with smiles. Both were seated on the ground next to me.  
“Master Attendant! You woke up!” Bamboo Rice’s loud voice definitely helped in regaining my consciousness.  
“You finally woke up,” Peking sighed in relief. He was holding my arm and was in the middle of wiping my face off with a damp cloth.  
“Is it fate that brought you back?” Foie also expressed her concerns as she patted herself on the chest in an effort to relieve the tension she felt.

A sudden guilt ate at my heart for having brought them here time and time again, only to fail.

How unbelievably kind my food souls are.   
How fortunate of me to have them all here with me.

I took a long gaze at each one of their smiling faces, careful to remember each of the moments we stood and fought with one another side by side. We were bruised and scraped up from our storyline ventures, but we still stood in the aftermath able to smile.

“Let’s go home. I’ll cook up all of your favorites today!”  
Five enthusiastic voices simultaneously filled the air.  
We all stood up, sore from the day’s battle, and started back on our way home.


	7. Day 7 - The Inside of your Restaurant

“Boss! You came! I’ve been waiting for you for a long time!” Pancake waved enthusiastically. “Do you have something to eat?”  
“You’ve returned,” Pudding greeted.

Omurice and Ume was too occupied with making a couple hundred dishes of stir-fried mussels and fruit tea to notice my presence. I made sure to set a couple of blue refresh potions on the counter near them just in case they needed it for later.

But Cheese was nowhere to be seen.

Typically, she would run up to me enthusiastically with something that she’d want to tell me about her day or drag me around to show me something she found interesting.

A loud crash sounded out as Peking, Foie and Bamboo Rice away from the source of the sudden sound and away from a bruised up Aizen who had somehow managed to sneak into the store.

“A dine and dasher, Master Attendant. Worry not, we made sure that he learned his lesson.” Peking walked up to give me his report before taking a seat back at a table to continue eating his yam dumplings.

“Master Attendant!” I was thrown back suddenly at the force of Cheese who flung herself at me. “It was so scary~!” She buried her head in my chest.

“The Aizen?”

“No! Peking!”

“W-what? Peking scared you?”

We both stared at Peking who was quietly eating his yam dumplings with his little ducklings surrounding him.

Cheese motioned for me to lend her an ear. She glanced at Peking cautiously before whispering softly into my ear. “He was all like, ‘Can you please be a bit more quiet?’ and he beat the crap out of that dine and dasher!”

Ah. Cheese just got scared since she’s normally so loud. I looked at her comically terrified face as she peered at Peking from behind my back.

Cheese was one of the newer additions to my store. Unfortunately, I never had the chance to get Pizza or Cassata to keep her company and she got quite lonely in their absence. To make up for it she would typically try a lot harder to make new friends, and the volume of the restaurant grew louder as a result.

It was difficult for me to not laugh at poor Cheese’s misunderstanding.

“I think that Peking just said that because of the Aizen. I don’t think that you’d have to worry too much about him being upset at you.” I gave Cheese a reassuring pat on the head. “Now that I think about it, the two of you haven’t gotten the chance to acquaint yourselves right? Why don’t you go over and talk to him! I’m sure you two will get along.”

Cheese looked back and forth between the both of us nervously before shyly making her way towards Peking to strike up a conversation.

It was a very cute sight to see the both of them laugh and converse with one another. I had to withhold from musing aloud about how Cheese looked like one of Peking’s little ducklings with her color scheme, size and mannerisms.


	8. Day 8:  First UR Summoned - Peking Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, i honestly forgot about this ಥ_ಥ  
> this is sloppier than what i originally intended to write, but i was so caught up with writing whiskey woes that i neglected this one.  
> it was also a little difficult to write since i already wrote such a large one for peking for day 4 and i'm going to have to write another one for the day 16 prompt.  
> sorry for disappointing anyone, but hopefully i can provide a little better quality writing for the day 16 prompt  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He gazed solemnly at the pond before him and watch the little ones swim around in the clear water.  
He never knew why, but he gravitated to the serene pools of water and clean, fresh air.  
Ironic considering the blistering air and flame that enshrouded his past.

Like all of his contracts, he was diligent in providing for his attendant to see that they were happy and thoroughly taken care of.  
There was a reluctance in him to get too close. There was a fear in the rejection that he could not bear to face again once they found out about his past.

He made sure to be cautious around them. To them he appeared to be serene and quiet, dependable and friendly, present and composed.

When he would accompany them, despite his outer demeanor, there would be the presence of insecurity that followed him. An insecurity that often came out in his speech, though he tried to gloss over any misspoken words with excuses and roundabout phrases.

“I am very honored to be able to help you.”  
To have an attendant and a place to stay was already very fortunate for him.

“You finally came back.” He surprised himself at the sudden reveal of his more anxious state resulting from his attendant’s absence. “When you're away, the children refuse to quiet down. It made me feel rather uneasy.”  
His ducklings were always a great excuse to cover up any mishaps that he was not diligent enough to hide.

He was one of the first ones to arrive in his Master Attendant’s care. He witnessed their first rounds in showdown, their first catacombs, their replenish trials and everything.  
The times that they spent together and the constant attention and presence that they held with him made it difficult to not develop some sort of fondness.

Like many other instances, he fell into the trap of letting them in too close to his own heart.  
Once again, he would have to prepare to face the despair of being rejected for his true character.  
Yet that rejection never came.

The sight of his attendant rushing up to him with the plates full of sweet yam buns that they had just learned to cook brought a smile to his face.  
He listened on as his attendant mused the length of the duration the two of them had spent together as he ate the buns.  
At least now, he no longer had to deny himself from showing who he truly was. He finally had a place to call home.


	9. Day 9 | Deviating from the prompts, brainstorming Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm deviating from the challenge prompts and doing short brainstorming and snippets of the future prompts I like.  
> Day 29's going to be interesting because it's a crossover prompt: FF is now in the style of the last game you've played.  
> The last game I played was an otome game ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrive at the summoning chamber with a bag of soul embers in hand.

What is your summoning ritual?

  1. Rapidly press all the buttons in an alternating manner
  2. Skip the buttons and don’t press anything
  3. The buttons are fake, don’t press any buttons.
  4. Carefully press out the order of buttons in the order of that screenshot that you saw to summon an UR
  5. Have someone press the buttons for you, you can’t be burdened with this responsibility
  6. Smash your head on all the buttons and hope for the best



The wheels and gears of the chamber spins and a bright light illuminates the room. Barely, you are able to make out a silhouette of a food soul.

Who is it?

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

###  Whiskey

You didn’t press any buttons.

A spectacled food soul appears before you and politely introduces himself. He is sharply dressed and wears a smile on his face.

“Hello, I am Vita. Aqua Vita. Perhaps you would be more familiar with the name, Whiskey.”

How do you respond to him?

  1. Alcohol is flammable right? Light the bastard on fire.
  2. Give him an equally polite introduction, “Hello, Whiskey.”
  3. Scream for Pizza to run far, far away
  4. Catch him in a net and bring him home to lock him up in your basement where he can be yours, and yours alone.
  5. “HONHONHON~. Time to get drunk on some Whiskey.” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)



~~~~~~~~

###  Raindrop Cake

What use is there in pressing the buttons? It’s not like it would help you in summoning anyone in comparison to if you didn’t press them.

A delicate looking food soul appears. He sits in a wheelchair underneath a transparent umbrella adorned with beautiful pink flowers. His light violet irises meet yours, but he looks away almost ashamedly.

“I'm sorry, in this pathetic state do I even deserve to be called a Food Soul?”

What do you say to him?

  1. “Don’t say that!”
  2. Hug him and protect him from all the evil in the world
  3. Crawl onto his wheelchair, sit on his lap, huddle under his umbrella and pat his head. Just like how you do with the mall Santa Claus.
  4. Stare him down and quote a vine. Specifically this one: “I have crippling depression.”



~~~~~~~~~~~~

###  Tempura:

You slam your heads against all of the buttons and hit the summon button.

A blinding flash, followed immediately by a dark shadow cast by the bulky silhouette of a food soul encompasses you.

A thicc food soul appears. Thicc and fluffy.

“Ha! I am Tempura. Haven't you heard of me? Whatever happens in the future, I will be by your side ready with my firepower!”

How do you respond to his enthusiasm?

  1. Yeet yourself at him
  2. Immediately fluff him, bury yourself in his fluffy hair and pat his nice, nice abs
  3. Thank him
  4. Profess your love
  5. All of the above in that order.



~~~~~~~~~~~~~

###  Pizza

You had someone press the buttons for you. Obviously, you can’t be burdened with such a great task.

You see the silhouette of a large flag caught waving in the wind. “Ciao! My name's Pizza, let me show you a good time!”

How do you respond?

  1. Gleefully introduce yourself as you dry the tears from the trauma of crystals and jesters you spent and fought accordingly.
  2. Protect him from Whiskey
  3. Yeet him over to Whiskey
  4. Leave him to perish at the bombardment of Cassata and Cheese who have come with you to welcome him home



~~~~~~~~

###  Caviar

“In another world, you and I had already met. I know that in this world, you will always be here with me.”

  1. “There can only be one edgelord in this house. Square up, eyepatch!”
  2. How do those fish swim around in the air? Chase the fish out of curiosity.
  3. Throw the tuxedo suit skin on him, give him strawberry milkshakes and marry the food soul.
  4. Geek out with the food soul. Attempt to travel to a parallel world with him.



~~~~~~~~~~~

###  B-52

You carefully pressed out the order to summon B52 that you saw in a screenshot posted on Reddit.

The light blinds you as it has done several times in the past. You hear a single voice.

“B-52, I'm only a common cocktail and nothing more... please give me your guidance.”

What is your reaction?

  1. “AHAHAHA! THAT POST WORKED. IT WORKEDDDD!”
  2. “Worry not, mechanical one. I shall guide you to the utmost of my ability!”
  3. “I’ll protect you from that noodle man, don’t worry.”
  4. Strip him, throw on that Mechanical Storm skin and hop on the back of the motorbike. You two are going on deliveries all around Tierra now <3



~~~~~~~~~~~

Comment your choices! I think I’ll write the actual Day 29 prompt on the most popular choice (or Whiskey by default)


	10. Day 10 | Favorite Fallen Angel

“Ahhh~! He’s so cute!”  
The little Orochi floated right above their lap. Peking sat next to them observing his attendant’s and fallen’s interactions.  
A miniature size Tsuchigumo hung onto his master’s arm and was swatting at the Orochi to go away.  
His attendant had been sweeping the Catacombs non-stop with them, determined to get to the higher levels in order to get the spirits more easily.  
“I always feel bad and then upset when we kill them in the Catacombs, but once you incubate the spirits they’re so cute!”

Peking chuckled at his attendant’s whimsical nature as they started to brush the Orochi’s hair-- much to its delight.  
He recalled when the first batch of spirits were hatched-- all Orochi spirits too. His attendant was absolutely elated when they got the Prajnas and Orochis.  
They gave one Prajna to Milk, who at the time was still on the main team. And then they gave the Orochi to him. As he was the first UR to join his attendant, his Orochi was a +9 stat, level 30, resolute fallen, second only to the Aizen that somehow miraculously enhanced to a +10.

More often than not, these fallens would follow their attendant around rather than the food souls. They doted on the Orochis the most, hence those were the ones that graviated the most towards them. At times, Peking would almost admit to being jealous of the attention that his attendant gave the fallens instead of him. But he’d keep that thought private.

At the moment, “their master’s fallen” was a Tsuchigumo. A +7 stat, level 30, brave one too. They had planned to save it for Toso if she ever came home, but since his attendant failed to summon her during the last event, the Tsuchigumo was simply following their attendant around.  
Additionally, they also had this +8 Spectra floating around for “when the damn airship gives me enough Cloud Tea shards.”  
Strangely enough, they would refer to the both of them as “cute” or “adorable”, something that none of the food souls including himself could fathom a reason as to why they referred to it as such.

It was absolutely horrifying at times when Peking found himself trying to find his attendant during their off-hours.  
Their Tsuchigumo would be reverted to its full size with his attendant either cradled in its long arms or on its back buried in the long silver hair. Little Prajna’s that escaped the upgrade slaughter and spare Orochi’s not yet slain to enhance his own fallen would gather around his attendant as well-- completely oblivious to their impending demise.  
On occasion, the Spectra would float around trying to stab everything and everyone.   
It had stabbed his attendant once by accident and instantly regretted it when his attendant took it as a “Spectra bonding activity” and tried using a knife of their own to play “tag” with the fallen. For any normal chef, it wouldn’t be as bad. But as for his borderline psychotic attendant who spent their free time practicing their Blade Chop skill against a brick wall (which they have successfully reduced to dust, mind you), the Spectra was absolutely traumatized afterwards and made sure it never made stabbing motions near his attendant again.  
Now it would go around stabbing everyone else. Or as his attendant put it, “He just wants to play tag with his itty bitty knife. You could humor him, but I’m not sure why he doesn’t want to play with me anymore. Where do I practice my Blade Chop now?”  
His attendant was truly horrifying.

He continued watching his attendant play with his Orochi with the Tsuchigumo and Spectra hanging around. A tinge of irritation ached at the back of his mind as he looked on at the sight of them paying more heed to these fallen angels than he.  
“Honestly the Fallen and we Food Souls are essentially the same thing.” His attendant turned their attention to him. He smiled gently. “Maybe it be better for me to be a Fallen. If I became a fallen too, would you coddle me like that too?”  
His attendant’s expression was initially horrified. But then it morphed into a serious confliction as they seriously mused over the prospect of it.  
The fact that his attendant was seriously considering it made him digress the topic. “Hehe, don't worry, I was only joking.”  
Though he said that, the look of contemplation continual show on his attendant’s face as they pat the little Orochi on the head made him frightened for the first time in a long while.


	11. Day 11:  Favorite NPC - The Otaku Customer and the Nevras glasses dude

“Master Attendant that quite… a stare you’ve got going there…”

“Mmm? Is it now?”

Pudding traced the trail of his attendant’s line of sight to see them spying on the chubby otaku customer happily drinking at his fruit tea.

“Hey, Pudding…?”

“Yes, Master Attendant?”

“Do I… look like him at all, you think?”

Pudding was a little shaken from the sudden question.

“You’re asking me if you look like him?”

“Yes.” They turned towards him and made gestures to themselves, pointing at their face, clothing and body. “We look and act kinda the same, right?!”

Since the customer’s arrival, his master attendant had been acting quite queerly. When they first saw the otaku customer’s face, they were quite shaken and muttered words such as ‘this is hitting a little too close to home here, Elex.’

Who was Elex? His master attendant would laugh nervously and not provide a clear answer.

“Because we’re both otakus… we never leave the house… we only eat sweet, flavorful things… we’re both wearing glasses because our eyesight is so bad… we’re a little pudgy since walking up the stairs is too much trouble…”

They grabbed Pudding by his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth. “ISN’T THIS A LITTLE TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT??!”

What the hell was his attendant talking about?

“S-so do you not like him, Master Attendant? Should I tell him to leave?”

His attendant stared at him, horrified. “No!” They pouted. “It’s just that… I think we have many things in common so it’s a little… weird…”

Pudding tilted his head to the side to express his confusion. “But isn’t that a good thing? To have something in common with another would give you the opportunity to be friends, right?”

His attendant stared at him in awe. “You’re right!” They clapped their hands together triumphantly. “Pudding, you’re a genius!” With that, they stormed over to the Otaku customer and started up a conversation right away.

It didn’t take long for them to bond, and his attendant was always eager to talk about anime with the Otaku customer whenever he frequented.

* * *

“You… you…!”

B-52 and Brownie stared at their attendant in surprise.

They were pointing at the gentleman from Nevras. The one with the asymmetrical hair and glasses.

“P-pardon?” He was clearly as confused as they were.

Their attendant was nearly in tears. “That… that look!” They clenched their hands into tiny fists. “It’s the same as mine!”

All three men stared at them in utter dismay and confusion.

Indeed, their attendant had the same asymmetrical haircut and glasses. In fact, today they were also wearing a clean, pressed dress shirt that made the similarities between the two uncanny.

“My good man!” Their attendant flung one arm over the man and grabbed one of his hands to shake it vigorously. “What great taste you have! Clearly, you are a fashion icon!”

They released him from the chokehold. “Great minds think alike!” They gestured to his hair. “An asymmetrical haircut is sooooo avant garde!” They flung their own asymmetrical bands in emphasis. “And glasses, show the depth to one’s character, provide the blessing of vision and are a fashion statement.” They pushed up their glasses with their entire hand hovering over their face in the most cringey act that both B-52, Brownie and the strange attendant-look-alike man physically cringed at.

“AND A DRESS SHIRT TO SHOW PROFESSIONALISM!” They popped their collar with a scream.

“We must become friends!”

There was no choice in the matter.

They grabbed the man’s hand and shook it to the point where it nearly fell off before remembering that they were on a delivery mission and had to hurry back.

Both B-52 and Brownie made sure to make a note to apologize to their attendant-look alike if they ever saw him again.


	12. Day 12:  Favorite Feature/Activity - Pledge

“Everyday something absurd happens. Is there nothing fun to do?”  
“Hehe~. Master Attendant, did you just quote me there~?”  
Milt stared at her attendant sitting in the arms of their giant Tsuchigumo. Her attendant had the same bored look that she would often have when there was nothing fun to do.  
“There’s been no updates from the devs recently. At least, no updates that I care for.”  
Milt smiled sympathetically at her attendant’s dismay.  
As of late, her attendant had only been doing the daily quests simply to stock up on things and going through the motions of showdowns, replenish, catacombs and level sweeping only to level up the store, dishes, fallens and the food souls.  
There was an event which Pizza, Bloody Mary, Cheese and Cassata were introduced, but their attendant only participated for the entertainment of finding out about a food soul named ‘Whiskey’ and giggling to themselves about a ‘homewrecker Bloody Mary’. They said that they could not afford to bring either Bloody Mary, Cassata or Pizza home (though Cheese managed to join the team).  
And now, the aftermath of the ‘Pizza travesty’ and the lack of participation as of late in the recent events made them rather disillusioned with the devs in charge.

“Master Attendant!” Both of their attentions turned towards the source of the voice. Brownie hastily walked towards them with an envelope in hand. “Here you are, Master Attendant.” He gave the Tsuchigumo a wary glance. “Mail for you, regarding an update.”  
Her attendant took the envelope from Brownie’s hands and thanked him before watching him run off.  
They let out a sigh. “What’s this, more guild money or something?”  
“Perhaps it could be a new feature?” Milt tried to reassure them. “Something fun for the both of us to do~.”  
They let out another sigh. “Perhaps. I’m expecting more discreet events to recover from the Pizza event.” They shuddered. “...Jesters…”  
The envelope was ripped open and they started to read the letter and dissect its contents.

Milt observed them.  
Strangely, their eyes had stopped moving across the page. It was as if they had read something… good.  
“Master Attendant?”

“Hu… Huhu…. Ha… BWAHAHAHAAAA!!” The soft laughter quickly escalated into the intense, evil sounding laugh reminiscent of stereotypical villains from plays and books. “YES… YESSS!!! FINALLY!!!”  
“M-Master Attendant? ...Are you… alright?”  
They flung the letter from their hands and grabbed hers in theirs. “I’M ALRIGHT! EVEN BETTER THAN ALRIGHT!” They threw their head back and laughed to the sky manically.  
As fun as this new update was for her attendant, she couldn’t help but feel chills down her back as her attendant immediately went back to the store to procure their stash of crystals before running off to the item shop.

Late that night when she could not find the calling of sleep to present itself, she wandered through the house and caught a glimmer of candlelight coming from under the kitchen door.  
She peered into the kitchen carefully and saw several plates of sweet yam buns, strawberry milkshakes and bacon wrapped tofu on the counter. Her attendant had bottles of scattered stamina potions around on the floor and bags of gold coins residing next to bags and bags of ingredients. 

The diabolical laughter that resonated in that kitchen as her attendant poured diligent attention over the stove made her cautiously retreat back slowly from their workplace.  
It would be best not to disturb them. Her attendant was working hard and having a lot of fun it seems...  
As long as she doesn’t see any yam dumplings made, she would be safe.  
As for Peking, Caviar and Steak… it might be a different story.


	13. Day 13:  Food Soul OC - Pho (Vietnamese Beef Noodle Soup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t draw normal, in proportion people. I was also experimenting with some TomBow brush pens for the first time so the coloring isn’t the best. My apologies.

Pho is a Vietnamese Noodle soup typically made with beef or chicken broth with rice noodles, herbs and meat.

## Character Description:

**Bio:** A quiet, young lady of humble upbringing. She is reserved and keeps to herself, but is more than willing to provide assistance and warmth to those who need it.

**Info** : SR Support food soul

**Skills:**

Normal: Soothing Aroma

  * Pho waves around her bundle of fragrant herbs and restores 20 HP to the food soul with the lowest health, as well as granting them 10 energy.



Energy Skill: Warm, Hearty Broth

  * Pho showers a rain of warm broth onto her teammates which recovers 250 HP for all team members while also curing them of any negative status ailments.




	14. Day 14:  Master Attendant OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this OC… is interesting… it’s kind of based off of my personality in some ways.  
> They’re a chaotic dumbass.  
> Brownie, who’s in charge of the house, suffers the most because of his MA’s shenanigans. Instead of the MA taking care of their food souls, it’s really the other way around.  
> This will be continued over to the Day 15 prompt as well.

“Hehehe…”

“MASTER ATTENDANT, PLEASE NO!”

A loud clink was heard.

“DON’T DO THAT, MASTER ATTENDANT!”

More chaotic laughter was heard. 

“STOP! PLEASE STOP, MASTER ATTENDANT!”

“BWAHAHA! TOO LATE, BROWNIE!” A resounding crash echoed through the small neighborhood in Gloriville that day. The concrete wall dividing their backyard from their neighbors was reduced to a pile of rubble before the might of their blade. “MY BLADE CHOP HAS LEVELED UP AGAIN!”

“PLEASE BE CAREFUL OF WHERE YOU SWING THAT KNIFE, MASTER ATTENDANT!” Brownie ducked under the large blade as his attendant turned around to talk to him.

“What was that?” Had he been a little less diligent around his attendant’s chaotic nature, he would have been decapitated long ago. “Oh, sorry Brownie~.”

Brownie, absolutely shaken, held a hand up to his chest in order to compose himself. The respite was short lived before Pancake came bustling out of the backdoor to yell for the two of them.

“Boss! A dine and dasher in the store!”

Oh dear god.

He saw that glimmer of sheer delight in his attendant’s eyes before they sprung off to the store to beat the shit out of whatever poor soul dared to skimp a free meal from this store.

“NOOOO!!!”

Brownie managed to run back inside to see his attendant sprawled out onto the dining room floor with their giant blade stuck in the ground beside them.

“Peking, Caviar… Foie… B-52… HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???”

The dine and dasher was nowhere to be seen. Alas, the main team must have gotten to it first before his attendant had the chance to go stab-happy with the spirit.

The team of five reassured his attendant that they’d let them partake in the next one as they quickly motioned to him to hide his attendant’s blade somewhere far, far away.

For the rest of the day at least, hopefully no one will be at risk for a sloppy decapitation.

  
  


When he smelt smoke, he knew something was horribly wrong.

Brownie immediately awoke and rushed downstairs to the source.

Opening the doors to the main dining hall, he felt something squishy under his shoe.

Looking down, it appeared to be a yam bun.

Looking up, he saw many yam buns. He also saw several bacon wrapped tofus. He also saw piles of dishes both broken and unbroken scattered across the floor.

What was more alarming was the sight of two food souls splayed across the floor and his master attendant standing there with a plate of yam buns, a shy smile and a pink blush on their cheeks.

Peking, lying on his front, was surrounded by his little ducklings which seemed to be in mourning for him. At least five plates were piled up next to him and he was miraculously still holding onto a yam bun despite being unconscious.

Steak was no better. Steak, lying on his back, was sprawled out with three bacon wrapped tofus. One in each hand and one stuck in his mouth. Like Peking, Steak was unconscious.

Aside from this gruesome sight of clear food soul abuse, his attendant was standing there quite shyly.

“Oh, hi, Brownie!” They waved over at him. It nearly distracted him from seeing the stove that was on fire through the food counter they stood in front of.

“M-master attendant, w-what’s going on?!”

They giggled softly and looked away like an embarrassed school girl. “I was cooking~.”

“Y-yes, I see.” There was so much that was wrong with this scene that he didn’t know what to address first. “D-do you see the fire behind you?”

“Fire?” They turned around. “Oh! So that was what the smoking smell was!”

Brownie quickly excused himself to extinguish the fire before everyone in the house perished.

Once he was able to situate things-- Peking and Steak were in the infirmary, the fire was extinguished and his MA was a safe distance away from any knives or flammable objects-- he sat down to question them.

“So, Master Attendant. Would you please care to explain what was going on back there?”

“Hehehe~! Promise me that you won’t tell Peking and Steak?”

Brownie deadpanned. “I-if that is what will make you happy, then of course. I won’t tell them.”

His attendant grinned. “I was trying to seduce them with food!”

Brownie choked. “S-seduce?!”

They had a bold, diabolical grin on their face. “Mama always said that the quickest way to a man’s heart was through his stomach~!” They clasped both of their hands together and started to rub them against one another with so much friction that it might cause another fire. “AND THEN I’LL MARRY THEM!”

As loyal and as devoted as he was to his attendant, and as honest as he was to keep his word with them, he should at the very least warn both Peking and Steak about the misfortunes to befall them soon.

“Psst! Brownie!” His attention was back onto his attendant. “I heard that you liked Minestrone soup, Brownie!”

Oh no.

No.

No, no.

Please no.

“I’m not sure where you’ve heard that from, Master Attendant. But let me reassure you that it’s not true.”

He managed to avoid that destruction flag for now.


	15. Day 15:  OC continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continued story from Chapter 14's MA OC.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

“S-steak! R-red Wine! Please-”

Brownie was pleasantly surprised to see his Master Attendant intervene between Steak and Red Wine’s bickering.

The two food souls were dishing it out in the front of the store this time. Brownie was secretly proud of his attendant for stopping the two’s destructive tantrum before they wreaked havoc upon the store and its belongings.

“Don’t use your weapons inside! You’ll break something!”

That was hypocritical of them to say considering how they were about to knife half of the store in two yesterday with their blade chop.

“Tsk! Bastard. You’re lucky that our Master Attendant’s intervening.”

“Huh?! You uncultured barbarian. You’re the one that’s putting everything at risk with that haphazard and inelegant swings of yours.”

“What?! I’ll-”

“You two!” Their master attendant stepped in and grabbed both of their blades from them. “I said no weapons…!”

“Fine.”

“If you insist.”

Slap.

No sooner than that was said, Red Wine slapped Steak across the face.

“YOU BASTARD!!!”

The two started fighting again this time. But without blades and simply fists.

Brownie half expected for his attendant to intervene again. But this was his attendant here. He shouldn’t have too high of expectations.

Instead of doing anything, his attendant was standing there with the collected weapons piled behind them as they closely observed the two bickering food souls. They had both hands held up onto their flushed cheeks and a trail of blood streaming from their nose.

“Huhuhu…”

Brownie, though used to his attendant being such a disappointment, managed to lose the last bit of hope he didn’t know he had.

“A-attendant… did you take away their swords just to-”

“So that they fight more intimately, and touch-touchy? Huhuhu~! Yes~.” The two of them stared on at Steak and Red Wine’s bickering. “I wonder if I should try a little harder for the homewreaker, I mean, Bloody Mary to come home next time around…”

Brownie immediately grabbed his attendant by the shoulders and tried shaking some sense into them. “Attendant. Please. No. Don’t.”

“Huhuhu~! Whatever you say Brownie~. I have like, one shard, so it’s only like 79 more to go~.”

As the head of household management, he had the duty of preserving the house's longevity. He would not allow for the addition of chaos to the terrible Steak/Wine duo to wreak havoc any further. Brownie spent the rest of the day desperately trying to find that one Bloody Mary shard.


	16. Day 16 | First Pledge

“Ahaha~! Caviar’s such a dork! I’m so glad I married him!”

“Aw! I married Spaghetti. My king~.”

“Pizza’s so sweet, the things he says honestly makes me so giddy inside!”

“I married my WHOLE team.”

“Do you remember me telling you what Bloody Mary said?! God, he’s so ho-”

“Hehehe~. Pineapple cake’s got you all beat. I finally married her!”

The cafe in which held the gathering attendants fell into dead silence. All fifty heads at the gathering turned to face him with looks of sheer horror.

“Yes, hello, FBI? Yes, it’s this guy right here-”

Once the pedophile was taken care of, the festivities of the gathering resumed.

“So, what about you?”

“P-pardon?”

The disheveled looking attendant stared up through their large, circular glasses in surprise at the voice.

Their eyes met with the curious ones of their close friend.

“Have you signed a pledge yet?”

“Ah. About that..”

How awkward. Like the other world they lived in, they were still single in this world too.

“Peking likes sweet yam buns… but…” They slammed their head onto the table in despair. “I started in Gloriville… Got stuck in the Sakurajima levels… couldn’t cook yam buns… He’s just gotten to level five fondness...”

Their friend picked up the coffee mug and sipped at it in a desperate attempt to distract them from the awkwardness of the situation at hand. “I-I see. Level five, e-eh?”

They stood up from the table. “W-well, I best be going… Gotta… gotta make more sweet yam buns, right?”

“Y-yea… bye…”

  
  


“You finally came back. When you're away, the children refuse to quiet down. It made me feel rather uneasy.”

The serene and gentle food soul greeted them when they arrived back home.

“I’m back~.” They knelt down and scooped up the ducklings that gathered around and quacked at their feet for attention. “Hey, in a little I’ll make some sweet yam buns for you, Peking. Please wait for me a little while?”

They were responded with by a soft chuckle.

“I’m not quite sure what you intend on doing by feeding me so much but, please rest assured that I won’t leave your side.”

They were caught off guard by that statement. A gentle hand laid on their shoulder and drew them close.

The smoky aroma of his presence was a comforting one. The warmth of his hand and the soft, gentle gaze of his eyes reassured their worries.

That’s right. They didn’t need to hurry too much in their relationship. A pledge, after all, was a symbolic bonding of their two souls to show the depth of their relations. Peking was the only one that held a true contract with them, thus he was the one that was closest. They leaned into Peking’s hold and reminisced all of the memories they spent together. As long as their feelings were there, did a pledge really matter?   
  


But that didn’t mean that they needed to stop the mass production of sweet yam buns.


	17. Day 17 | Character that fits the Most to your aesthetic:  Raindrop Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short chapter.  
> Raindrop cake's light hues and flowers are something that I find aesthetically appeasing. Especially since I love watercolors and flowers, and how I am trying to learn how to work with those, Raindrop Cake fits the overall description of what kind of things and characteristics that I enjoy looking at.  
> On the contrary, my personality and dresswear doesn't correspond whatsoever with this aesthetic as I dress like Caviar in the gray tones and Whiskey but in black and white.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It reminds me a lot of you, Raindrop.”  
“Does it?” Raindrop glanced at his attendant creating paper crepe flowers from the array of colored paper and watercolor dyes. Two vines of morning glories in the shades of blues and purples hung down from the ceiling above them. A garland of mixed flowers decorated the center of the main wall in the warm and earthy tones. A sprouting bougainvillea tree was branching from the corner of the room with its flowering leaves the vibrant hues of pink and magenta.  
“It’s so relaxing. You fit right into the room with your lighter colors and the flowers that surround you. Maybe it’s the reason why I like being around you so much. You just calm me down and make me feel so relaxed around you.”  
Raindrop Cake shifted his umbrella to a more comfortable angle to rest on his shoulder. The food soul’s pale skin flushed at his attendant’s words.  
His attendant tucked a paper poinsettia behind his ear.  
Raindrop quietly accepted the flower’s placement. “Y-you didn’t have to… but… thanks…”   
He picked up his own sheet of crepe paper and helped his attendant in cutting out the various leaves and petals of the flowers to be made.  
A comfortable white noise filled the room. The sound of cutting paper and the sound of rustling resonated in the air between them.


	18. Day 18 | Character Voice that you like the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite seiyuu of all time is Satoshi Hino.  
> He voices Toma (from Amnesia) and Kamui (from Gintama) which are in the top tier for my favorite characters list.  
> I was really shocked when I found out that Peking was voiced by him and immediately set him as my character interface mascot. But then when I summoned Steak, he didn't sound like Satoshi Hino at all, but I still really liked his voice and lines.  
> Later on when I looked up Steak's Japanese CV, it was... Satoshi Hino.   
> Best Seiyuu, yes?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, Master Attendant. Have you come to see the children?”  
The first time that Peking spoke, it sent chilling shudders down my spine. How reminiscent. He sounded so similar to a great number of people who held a very dear place in my heart. And the mannerisms of his speak… very similar.  
“I am very honored to be able to help you.”  
The more he spoke, the more certain I felt about this feeling.  
It was a feeling that sent me spiraling into the depths of the past. A choking sensation grasped at my heart. It could not be. The images of a young man with short, spiky hair and orange eyes followed by another young man with orange hair and bright blue eyes flashed in front of me. They both wore wide smiles that covered the depth of their darker and more sinister personalities underneath.  
Satoshi Hino?

My elation was immeasurable.  
He quickly became my homescreen food soul so that I could poke him and listen to his voice.

And much to my delight, he wasn’t the only one that the god of seiyuu, Satoshi Hino, voiced.  
“When the maple leaves turn red, let's go out and play with the cats.”  
“S-sure! I’d love to go do that with you, Sanma!” Aside from the fact that I was allergic to cats and took several pills of antihistamine just to hang out with them, I really enjoyed their company.

But everything changed when Steak came home.  
“This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you!”  
Oof.  
My heart is not so easily swayed. My heart is not so easily-  
But Steak and his gruff, baritone voice said the most softest and sweetest things.  
“Attendant, when there is a battle, leave it to me. Your only responsibility is to be happy.”  
Oof.  
OOF.  
SOLID OOF.  
I’m sorry, Peking, but I need Steak.

“RED WINE! GET OUT OF HERE!”  
I got startled and nearly dropped the plate of french fries I was loading up for the Airship.  
“Goddammit, Steak…!” The red-haired food soul was occupied with chasing Red Wine from the premises of the store. “You keep scaring the shit out of me when you yell like that…” The comment was more to myself as Steak was busy bickering with Red Wine.

“Fiery red colors are always exciting.”  
I could not help but laugh at the cute little comment from Steak.  
Eventually curiosity got the better of me as I pulled up Steak’s character card.  
The tea pot that I was holding fell from my hands, spilling its contents all over the floor.  
“SATOSHI HINO, IT WAS YOU TOO?!?!”


	19. Day 19 | A voice actor you’d like to hear in game - Yoshitaka Yamaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshitaka Yamaya voices Ishida Mitsunari from Ikemen Sengoku. I really like this voice and it suits Mitsunari's warm and soft personality really well. If he were to voice a food soul, I think that Eggnog would suit him well.

“Master Attendant seems to be listening to something.”  
“What? What are they listening to?”  
“Wait, wait! They’re saying something!”

Hot Dog and Cheese observed their attendant discreetly from the doorway.  
“Mitsunari, you’re so cute~~~!”  
They turned to each other. “Who’s Mitsunari?”  
They heard a soft, mellow voice say, “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”  
Their attendant squealed. “MITSUNARI, YOU’RE SO SWEET AND CUTE! I LOVE YOU!!!”  
Cheese turned to Hot Dog. “I think… my heart just fluttered…”  
“That voice… just enriched my soul… it was… beautiful…” Hotdog had a spark of inspiration in her eyes.  
“Master Attendant~!” Cheese came running out of their spying spot and dashed over to their attendant who got startled by the sudden outburst. “Who’s that, who’s that~?”

“So it’s just a voice actor in a game that you were playing?” Cheese asked.  
“That’s right! Yoshitaka Yamaya!”  
“How fascinating! How beautiful! Do you mind if I tried playing it? I want to get inspiration for a painting!” Hotdog curiously glanced over at the game in their attendant’s hand.  
“FANART?! OF COURSE, HOTDOG! PLEASE PLAY THE GAME AND SHOW ME THE PAINTING WHEN YOU’RE DONE!” They eagerly handed it over.  
“So which one of us do you think could fit that voice best?” Cheese asked again.  
“Mmm…” It was a good question. “I don’t think… any of you…”  
“Really?” Both Hotdog and Cheese expressed their surprise at once.  
“I guess the personality has to match up too, you know?”  
“Mmm… I understand what you’re saying,” Hotdog mused.  
“Puuu… I don’t!”  
“Don’t worry about it too much, Cheese.”

The three of them sat around and played otome games for the rest of the day.


	20. Day 20 | Favorite Skins - Peking's Gentleman Spy & Caviar's Wedding Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently I saw a bunch of posts revolving around Spaghetti and saying that Spaghetti doesn't deserve a lot of the hate that he gets (I don't hate Spaghetti and would advise people to read his backstory before making judgement).   
> What was interesting was that most of these posts keep tagging Whiskey and questioning why the hell people like Whiskey so much.
> 
> For those who don't know. I'm Whiskey trash. I love my evil man.
> 
> Personally, I love Whiskey's dress attire. It's like... 25% of the reasons why I like him so much.  
> And then of course, Pekky's skin was announced and I flipped out.
> 
> Was Pekky jelly of my attention to Whiskey so he started dressing up like him?!?!?  
> so yea. That's the basis of this chapter.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you… like about… him?”  
Peking never spoke in a tone that was anything else but polite and calm; however, this was one of the times where he showed clear disdain about the one he spoke of.  
He stared down at the copious amounts of papers scattered about his attendant and the numerous doodles of a spectacled food soul that they drew. His attendant sat in the middle of a haphazardly drawn “magic circle” made from chalk with a few candles surrounding them that posed a great fire hazard. They had adopted a stranger dress attire as well. Their glasses were now the larger, round spectacles reminiscent of the food soul that they were currently infatuated with. They had miraculously found a gray, striped dress shirt and a gold lapel which they added to their wardrobe.  
“What I like about… who?”  
Peking let out a sigh. Did he really have to say it when it was so obvious? “What is it that you like about… Whiskey?”  
His attendant lit up at the name much to his dismay. “Oh! Well you see…”  
They started going on a tangent about all the things they liked about the food soul. “He’s an evil man, and I like evil things. He’s got glasses, and I like glasses. He’s -” They rambled on and on about what they liked so much about Whiskey.

His attendant was one of the only ones that wasn’t bothered in the least bit by his past. But the reasoning of why they weren’t bothered was rather worrisome. “Oh, so you pretty much burned down an entire country because the people in charge were bad people? Niiiiiiice! Good for you, Peking!” Instead of then thinking of him as an evil spirited food soul, they thought the contrary. He only realized later that his attendant had secret admiration for those who did evil without too much justification. “Man, everyone’s got their own reasons why, and for some reason it makes too much sense… Is there not a food soul that’s just… pure evil?” They were so happy to bring Spaghetti home only to lose immediate interest in him as their “evil partner in crime” when he shared his backstory.  
“That’s… so sad, Spaghetti…” They pat the red headed food soul on the back with sympathy. “I’m sorry for that. I would have gutted those-”  
Both Peking and Spaghetti were horrified by what vivid description came out of their attendant’s mouth.  
Much to everyone’s-- especially Spaghetti’s horror-- they started telling everyone to “please, protect this noodle man. He has suffered.”  
All the food souls found out later that their attendant simply wanted an evil food soul that would measure up to their own level of sociopathic habits. And they all vowed to one another to never let their attendant bring Whiskey home for the sake of Gloriville, no for the sake of Tierra.

Peking nearly zoned out his attendant’s rambling about Whiskey except for when he heard them mention the dresswear. “And oooof! Those clothes. THOSE CLOTHES! WHAT A CLASSY MAN. CLASSY, EVIL MAN. That vest! That dress shirt! That TRENCH COAT! OOOOOF! I LOVE A MAN IN A DRESS SHIRT!”  
So that was it? One of the main reasons why his attendant was head-over-heels for this food soul that has yet to be announced to Tierra was the dresswear? If it was the classic look of a gentleman’s dress attire that they were so infatuated with, then he too, could also wear that.  
“I see,” he mused. “Thank you for telling me, Master Attendant. I’ll leave you to your own… hobbies now…”  
“Ok, Pekky! I’ll see you around!”  
Peking excused himself. He had a busy day ahead of him after all.

“Master Attendant.”  
“Yes Pek-” They dropped the entire tray of food they were preparing and started stammering incoherently.  
“What do you think, Master Attendant?” Peking wore a deep red dress shirt underneath a russet vest with matching trousers. He wore a black tie and a dark coat which he hung over his shoulders just like the food soul his attendant was so infatuated with. He made sure to dress up his little ducklings as well and he replaced his pipe with a gun instead.  
His attendant had a bright pink flush on their cheeks and stars in their eyes. They immediately flung themselves at him.  
“SHOOT ME~!”

He had his attendant’s attention all day. There was no mention of the spectacled food soul yet to be released in the summoning chamber. It was perfect.  
Peking was quite elated with his attendant finally paying attention to him instead of a food soul that didn’t even come home yet. It doesn’t make any sense for him, as the food soul with closest to his attendant, to not garner the most affections.  
He was quite content. Peking did not realize that he had a more possessive nature to him. When Caviar, Steak and Raindrop Cake were first summoned, he had some sort of internal competition going for him but alas he was able to still emerge victorious out of the bunch.  
As long as none of those three decide to go on the same route as he did with this new look it should be alright. He could keep the monopoly on his attendant to himself.

“Master Attendant, look here!”  
Vodka, Black Tea, Spaghetti, Foie and Caviar appeared in outfits more or less matching the same concept-- which appeared to be wedding themed.  
“Oh! Foie, you’re so beautiful!” The food soul blushed slightly and imparted her thanks. “Oh! You too, Black Tea! Vodka! Those dresses are stunning! Spaghetti! What a look! How fitting of a king like you!”  
The red-headed food soul laughed haughty and surprisingly thanked their attendant.  
They finally looked at Caviar.

Like Peking himself, the food soul wore a white suit with a black bow and ruffle on the neck and a black vest underneath. He carried a bouquet of blue roses and had a cape flowing behind him.

“...”  
His attendant was a bright red and was rendered nearly incapable of speech.  
“Y-you look… r-really good… Caviar…”  
“Thank you, Master Attendant.”

The group wandered off later leaving him and his attendant alone.  
“I-I’m heading off to the kitchen. Let me know if you need something, Pekky!”  
They dashed off.

He later spotted alongside his sweet yam buns on the kitchen counter, a few cups of strawberry milkshakes as well.  
It would appear that he had internal competition after all.


	21. Day 21 | Create your own Skin - "Evil Sleeps Too" (Bloody Mary, Spaghetti & Whiskey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like ruining Whiskey's evil man character (like in my Whiskey Woes story), so what's better than an embarassing onesie?  
> And then as soon as I thought of that, I was like, huh what if the evil trio (noodleman (Spaghetti), Mary and Whisk) had matching onesies?  
> But I only have noodleman, so noodleman can put it on first to see if it fits!  
> ~~~~~~~~~

“Master Attendant, could I ask what you’re doing?” Foie floated over to see what her attendant was up to.  
It was now a common occurrence in their household now, to ask what trouble their attendant was up to. Today, it was Foie’s turn.  
There was no paper scattered about them, so they couldn’t be writing any strange stories or drawing their little doodles. Instead, their medium today was fabric with their tools to be needle and thread.  
“I’m making clothes!” they answered.  
“Clothes? For whom, might I ask?”  
“Spaghetti!” They turned around slightly. “Would you mind asking him to come over here?”  
Foie nodded and before leaving, she managed to catch a glimpse of the fabric that her attendant was working with.  
She’d offer her condolences to Spaghetti later.

“My Master! You said that you’ve made something for me?”  
Spaghetti immediately regretted having high expectations for the garb that his attendant made. He had only joined them recently, and was not yet well acquainted with the diabolic schemes of his attendant.  
“Yes! Sleepwear!” Before Spaghetti was able to escape from being forced to wear such inelegant clothes, his attendant had already grabbed ahold of him and was forcing a night cap on him.  
“NO! COMMONER, YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO WEAR SUCH CLOTHES! I REFUSE-”

Despite Spaghetti’s struggles, his attendant managed to wrestle the night clothes on him.  
“Pfft-”  
“Hu-”  
“My Master, please tell… why am I wearing such garb…?” Spaghetti made note to pulverize any of the food souls that dared to look at him in this state.  
“Because it’s fitting of you! As soon as I saw it, I had to make it for you!” The words of his attendant appeased his anger slightly, but he was still quite furious at them. Spaghetti stood in front of his attendant, dressed in a onesie made from a soft red fabric with pasta print on it. He had a matching hat and held a spaghetti plushie of his food counterpart.  
“It’s part of a collection!”  
“Pray tell… what in the world is this collection called…?” As soon as he heard the answer, he immediately remorsed having asked.  
“‘Evil sleeps too!’” His attendant was grinning ear to ear.  
He heard the dashing of fading footsteps and a resounding chorus of laughter ring out from beyond the room he was in.  
He will end every one of those commoners later.  
“And I made one for Bloody Mary and Whiskey when they decide to come home!” They held up two more sets of pajamas, one with demonic laughing tomatoes on it and one with small, golden snakes in front of a brown background. “I have to say, it was really just for Whiskey, but I feel like you two would miss out so I made some for you too!”  
Spaghetti took off the cap on his head and set the plushie on the table. He managed to crack a smile, though it was clearly strained and full of murderous intent.  
“It wouldn’t be fun if I were to wear this all alone now, would it?” Spaghetti asked through gritted teeth. “Why don’t I wait for Whiskey and Bloody Mary to come home first… so we can all… match together…”  
His attendant’s face lit up in realization. “Ah! You’re right! They should come home first, yea…! It’s no fun wearing a onesie yourself!”  
Thank goodness his attendant was so gullible.

“In this dark, cruel world… there are really no miracles…”  
As he stormed off to pulverize those who dared laugh at him in such a low point of his life-- in his regular clothes, thankfully-- he made sure to also join in the effort to never allow either Bloody Mary or Whiskey to ever come home.  
And if they ever did, he would make sure that Whiskey gets a thorough beating for inspiring his attendant to create such an embarrassing outfit for him to wear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fabric I refer to for noodleman and Mary are these (could not find a good one for Whisk):


	22. Day 22:  Design/Write a food soul based on the last food you ate that ISN’T already a canon food soul!

Bingsoo: A popular Korean shaved ice dessert with sweet toppings that may include chopped fruit, condensed milk, fruit syrup, and red beans.

Personality: Sweet and Refreshing

Rarity: R

Type: Magic

* * *

“Bingsoo!”

“Yes, Master Attendant~?” The bright food soul turned around the call of his name, answering diligently with an illuminating smile.

“Promise me that you’ll be safe, ok?” His attendant fussed over the strings of the gat atop his head and made sure his hanbok was nice and free of wrinkles. “The exploration is pretty far away, so don’t get lost ok? Make sure that you stay with the others and come home safe, ok?”

The food soul’s smile widened even further with his cheeks starting to puff out. “Of course! Please leave it to me! I’m grown up, so you don’t have to fret too much about me, Attendant!”

Of course they didn’t. Bingsoo was someone that was more than able to take care of himself.

But with how the food soul looked and behaved at times, it was difficult to see any bit of maturity in him.

His round face, downturned eyes, and innocent smile made it hard for those around him to note dote upon him like a child.

“Aw! Of course, Bingsoo! You’ll do great! I’m so proud of you~.” His attendant straightened out his gat before looking at him adoringly.

“You say that, but you still treat me like a kid, Master Attendant!” Bingsoo pouted. “I’m a grown food soul, you know!”

“I know, I know!” Even with those words, Bingsoo still felt that his attendant wasn’t getting the point across. The look he was receiving was a look that a parent would give their toddler after they got a good grade on their first test.

“Puu… I’ll be back!” Bingsoo bid his attendant a brief farewell before taking off for his exploration.

The way he carried himself and his personality made it extremely easy for him to get along with. But likewise with his attendant, the rest of the food souls doted on him like a child too -- much to his dismay.

  
  


“Leaving already, Bingsoo?” Peking called out to him. He had just left his attendant’s room when he ran into Peking in the hallway.

“Ah! Mr. Peking! Yes, I’m heading out on an exploration!” Bingsoo’s venture out of the house was delayed momentarily when he heard the call of his name.

“Fufufu. Good luck. When you come back, be sure to come over and play with the children. They’ve gotten quite fond of you now.” The little ducklings pooled at his feet and quacked.

“Of course I will, Mr. Peking!” Bingsoo bent down and pat the ducklings on the head gently. “Be good to Mr. Peking little ones! I’ll be back to play with you soon!”

He waved at Peking before heading off, but of course not before running into Caviar.

“Bingsoo~!” The food soul grabbed ahold of him. “When you go, be careful! You, in another world, fell down and scraped your knee during the exploration!” Caviar stared at him intensely. “I saw it with the power of my right eye! You must be careful!”

“I did fall down? I see! Thank you for telling me, Mr. Caviar! I’ll be sure to take caution!”

Caviar threw both arms around Bingsoo and pulled him into a hug. “Please be careful~. When you come back, let’s drink milkshakes together~.”

Bingsoo nodded eagerly and bid Caviar a good day.

  
  


But Peking and Caviar weren’t the only food souls he encountered on the way out of the house.

“Ah! Bingsoo! I packed you a lunch!”

“Thank you, Mr. Brownie!”   
  


“Bingsoo! Some medication in case you hurt yourself on that exploration!”

“Ah! Thank you, Ms. Milk!”

“Bingsoo!”

“Bingsoo~.”

“Bingsoo!”

By the time he managed to the front porch, it was already dusk.

“Ahaha~! About time-”

“Ah, Bingsoo, you’ve returned already?”

He turned around to see his attendant standing in the front doorway.

“Oh! Attendant! I didn’t even-”

“Seasonings! Thank you, Bingsoo! I knew I could count on you!”

In one of the bags that he was handed today was a bunch of seasonings that he was originally sent out to retrieve. His attendant took it from him and examined the contents with interest.

“But that’s-”

“You’re such a good boy, Bingsoo! I’m so proud of you!”

“E-eh?! B-but I didn’t even-”

“Let’s go inside! I made your favorite food! You must be famished from the exploration!”

“B-but I-”

He didn’t manage to tell his attendant that he didn’t even leave the house, or how the bag of seasonings he was supposed to get was already in his arms.

Had he been paying more attention to his surroundings rather than trying to tell his attendant of his confusion, he would have noticed the food souls he encountered today giving one another high-fives to celebrate their success of keeping Bingsoo from going on his exploration.

  
  
  


_ Musings: _

I imagine Bingsoo wearing clothing from the Korean Joseon era. Originally, when I was trying to design his character, I was going off the basis of Gyeon from Seondal, the man who sells the River.

He’d wear the same clothes and have pretty much the same personality as Gyeon-- sweet, innocent, bright, etc.

Maybe I’ll get around to drawing him one day.


	23. Day 23 | Favorite Ship - Peking/Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late, and admittedly this is not my best work. I've been ill recently and the events in FF are quite distracting (I'm debating shipping Peking with Boston)  
> Anyways, please enjoy this little short about what I think will befall Whiskey and Peking if they were to meet.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peking glared at the newcomer whose presence greatly disrupted the peace and tranquility of the house they resided in.

The spectacled food soul before him wore a calm, elegant smile that gave no indication of what atrocities truly laid behind it. On the contrary, Peking was unable to find himself to wear his own. For once, he had a serious frown and glare to his demeanor which gave away his more malicious nature.

The tension in the air was high as the two of them simply stared at one another with the rest of the household cautiously observing them from a good distance away.

“My, what a welcome this is. I’m flattered that everyone has come out to see me.” His eyes roamed about, eliciting small flinches and halted breaths from those whom he made eye contact with. “Shall I introduce myself? Though it does appear that everyone here already knows of me.” He smiled, eyes closing in what seemed to be an innocent gesture. But when they opened, the amount of malice and ill intent was clear. “Which one of you would like to get acquainted with me more? I’m sure that we can get along quite well.”

At those words, the observing food souls dispersed to head back to the safety of their own quarters or tasks.

All that was left was Peking and Whiskey who were both still standing in the middle of the parlor.

“Just you? I’m honored.” Whiskey’s smile was still present and unwavering.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Peking’s glare was still relentless. “I’m simply here to make sure that you don’t get ahead of yourself here. If you do-” Peking took strides closer to the food soul til they were mere inches apart. “I’ll ensure that your existence as a food soul is over.”

Whiskey let out a chilling laugh. Those red eyes of his bore into Peking’s golden ones. “We’ll see about that.”

  
  


“We are similar, are we not? I’ve heard of some of the things you’ve done yourself. A quite admirable feat, if I do say so myself,” Whiskey mused as he walked alongside Peking. He was being shown to his room. From the looks of it, it seemed to be further down the hall in comparison to the rest of the food souls, and it was definitely more isolated as well. It would serve him well for his needs.

“Don’t flatter yourself. We are nothing alike. I would rather you not compare yourself to me.” Peking’s glower did nothing to dissuade the spectacled food soul, but served to only goad him further.

“If that is what you wish. Though I must say, our master attendant… is quite likable. I’m quite interested in getting better acquainted with them.”

Whiskey’s words were stopped at the sudden hold put on his collar. He was met with fierce, golden eyes that was ready to unleash a torrent of hellfire if he were to even utter breath of the wrong word.

“It will serve you well in banishing any thoughts of putting my attendant at harm.” Peking’s hold on Whiskey’s shirt tightened. “I will show you what dangers my true nature withholds.”

“How frightening. Show me then,” Whiskey gave Peking a provoking smirk as he grabbed ahold of Peking’s offending hand. “Show me how dangerous you can be.”

The sudden shattering of glass broke the tension between the two.

There in the doorway, stood their master attendant, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

“M-master Attendant,” Peking’s hold on Whiskey’s slackened and the food soul was freed of his grasp.

“Hello there, Master Attendant.” Whiskey greeted them with a smile, giving no indication of anything awry.

Though the interaction between the two food souls had held nothing but animosity, it apparently didn’t look like that to their attendant.

The look that shone in his attendant’s eyes had already given him an insight to the fate that awaited him.

“I’ll leave you two alone~! Have fun~!”

“NO! MASTER ATTENDANT IT’S NOT LIKE THAT! IT’S-”

Alas it was too late. Before Peking had the time to explain the compromising situation at hand, his attendant had already taken off squealing loud enough to wake the whole town of Gloriville.

They had run off leaving him with the bastard of the food soul that was Whiskey.

“It looks as though I’ve been summoned by quite an interesting attendant,” Whiskey mused. As though he held foresight into what laid ahead, he gave Peking a solid pat on the shoulder and a sly grin. “I’m looking forward to working with you, Peking Duck.”

He vanished into his room without further ado leaving Peking alone in the hall.

Much to his dismay, Peking was often sent out on teams with Whiskey and was coerced to perform various missions and tasks with the dastardly food soul.


	24. Day 24 | It’s the night before Christmas!  Surprise someone with a food soul!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise WanderinTsundoku! Have a Whiskey!

“Well, you can either thank me or kill me if you survive tomorrow morning,” annerly muttered as they hauled the large sack quietly into the living room.

The burlap sack made a scratching noise against the floor in the otherwise silent house. Stealthily breaking and entering in a house in order to leave something there was a peculiar mixture of Santa Claus and a burglar. With this present in hand though, they wasn’t sure what she would be considered as.

The glowing lights hanging on the branches of the fir tree illuminated the room enough for them to see where they was going at the very least.

With a free foot, the presents residing on the rug beneath the tree were pushed aside to make ample space for their own.

They heaved the burlap sack atop the rug and adjusted it so that it stood moderately upright on its own.

Unveiling the sack revealed an unconscious young man wearing round spectacles tied up in layers and layers of rope.

Ensuring that the present was secured and would not awaken in the duration of their escape, they gave the unconscious food soul peck on the head before turning around to secure an escape route.

“I hope your Spaghetti’s thirst can be quenched, good friend.” annerly eyed the stairs that led up to the bedroom of a writer sound asleep. “Though I hope that you can survive the morning to continue writing your snake hentai.” They prayed real quick for the well-being of the recipient of their “gift” before quickly escaping into the dark of the night and leaving the unconscious food soul beneath the Christmas tree.


	25. Day 25 | A Christmas Themed Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently signed my fist pledge with Peking Duck (now Pekky) on Christmas Eve And on Christmas Day, I finally got his new skin (Gentlemanly Spy or something like that).   
> What a present(s)!  
> I really enjoy giving gifts to people and love shopping for them contrary to what most people are like.  
> So this chapter was based on my MA's dumb shenanigans, my love for gift-giving and my recent achievements with Pekky.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Twas the night before Christmas... And all through the house… not a creature was stirring… not even a MOUSE!”  
“EEP!” Cheese yelped in surprise as her attendant lunged out to grab her arm. “Master Attendant!” The food soul pouted. Her mouse-like ears wiggled back and forth from the embarrassment.  
“BWAHAHAHA!”  
“Isn’t this supposed to be a bedtime story? Not a horror story?” Raindrop Cake sighed. He sat around the fire with a bunch of other food souls listening to holiday stories that their attendant was reading.  
“It really just depends on how you look at it. From a child’s perspective, it’s a bedtime story, from the perspective of law enforcement, it’s a felony since Santa eats the cookies and drinks the milk.”  
“What’s a felony?”  
“Spaghetti, don’t be a smartass.”  
“Master Attendant, please not in front of the children.”  
“Oh shit sorry, Peking.” Their attendant froze at the realization. “NO!”  
“Why don’t you… just continue reading the story…?”

“I must say, this is quite a fun tradition,” Foie mused as she placed an ornament atop the fir tree in the living room.  
“A fat man comes down the chimney and leaves presents for us at the base of the tree?” Eggette asked innocently.  
“How nice of him! And we leave him cookies and milk right?” Pineapple Cake asked.  
“Yup!” Their attendant patted both of them on the head. “But it’s late! Time to go to bed and see what Santa got you in the morning!”  
“Yes!”  
The food souls, regardless of whether or not they believed in their attendant’s tale, headed off to the comforts of their bed to resign to the stillness of slumber.

“Please… help…”  
“Master Attendant… what are you doing?”  
“Master Attendant, you’re Santa?!”  
The food souls were alerted the next morning to strange choking noises coming from the fireplace. But instead of Santa Claus, it was just their master attendant dressed up like him and stuck in the chimney.  
They had somehow miraculously climbed the roof of the house, attempted to climb down the chimney, and then got stuck with the bag of presents squishing them against the wall of the fireplace-- effectively pinning them in place.  
“I’m stuck,” they coughed up a cloud of dust and soot.  
“I can see that.”

After a long struggle of getting their attendant out of the fireplace, they finally managed to settle down somewhat.  
“I brought presents!” they laughed merrily whilst heaving the large bag they were carrying to the center of the room. “There’s one for everyone!”

Each food soul had their own present-- thoughtfully gift-wrapped in accordance to their specific preferences and aesthetics.

“An earring! Platinum with ruby gems? How tasteful of you, Master Attendant.” Red Wine wore the piece of jewelry and admired the handiwork with pleasure. “I’m grateful.”

“Is this a… cat plush?” Raindrop Cake squished the cat plushie that he had unwrapped from his own gift box. “You didn’t have to… but thank you, Master Attendant.” He had a faint smile and the hints of a blush on his pale cheeks as he hugged the plushie endearingly.

“A hairclip!”  
“A book!”  
Pineapple Cake and Eggette expressed their delights. They gave a simultaneous “Thank you!”

“A mahjong set!” Hotpot laughed merrily at her present. “Let’s play sometime later, Master Attendant!”

The day wore on with each one of the food souls receiving a present that was picked out for each one.  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Master Attendant.” Peking sat down next to them and placed a cup of hot tea in their hands.  
“I am!” The smile was evident on their face as they watched the unwrapping and excitement spring forth from each present. “Gift-giving is something that I really enjoy. I love picking out each present with the recipient in mind.”   
Peking let out a quiet hum as he mused over the sight of the food souls before him. “Doesn’t the presents go around both ways?”  
“It does!” They beemed at him. “This is my present.” They gestured to the happy scene unfolding before them. “Seeing you all happy and here like this is by far the best present. I especially love seeing my presents being used.”  
“And that makes you happy? How interesting you are.” He blew a soft cloud of smoke from his pipe.  
“Speaking of which, this one’s for you.” They turned to him with a wrapped box of their own.  
“For me?”  
“Of course! How could I forget you?”  
Peking gingerly took the present into his hands and unwrapped the box to see a new outfit prepared for him.  
“Yuxiang helped me with this one!” they smiled giddily at him. “I think it’ll look great on you! There are outfits for the little ones too!”  
Peking smiled as he placed a pair of sunglasses on a duckling nearby. “Thank you, Master Attendant, for always thinking about me.”  
“Not at all.” They handed a tiny briefcase over to another duckling. “Merry Christmas Pekky!”  
The two of them stared out at the cozy scenery before them. He smiled at the nickname they gave him as they leaned in close against him. “Merry Christmas, Master Attendant.”


	26. Day 26 | Food soul or Feature you’re most excited for - WHISKEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a real roller coaster.  
> You can actually feel bad for Whiskey in this chapter.  
> Whiskey thinks he's hot shit  
> Well, he's wrong.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peking’s respite by the pond in the backyard was abruptly interrupted when Brownie came rushing over to find him.

He could tell by the food soul’s heavy breathing that the situation at hand was quite dire.

“I-it’s our master attendant-”

Peking did not wait for him to finish the delivery before hastily standing up and rushing towards the summoning chambers.

  
  


“Ah! Pekky~! How nice of you to join us!”

Had that phrase held a singular subject, it would have been fine. Had that tone been more dejected and less joyous, it would have been fine.

But it was not fine.

Not fine at all.

His attendant was beaming, grinning ear to ear.

Steak had his head in his hands, muttering something about failing to protect everyone.

Caviar was yelling something about the ominous dangers that would befall them all in a parallel world.

Foie was resigning her fate to death.

Spaghetti and B-52 were actually closer than what they would normally stand in proximity with Spaghetti actually shielding the mechanical food soul from the newcomer that was standing in the middle of the chamber.

“Hello there.” The tenor voice rung out in echos as it reverberated through the metal chambers of the room. The food soul, stepped out from the light, revealing more features than simply his silhouette. The food souls that had gathered around for this summoning, flinched at the voice though it gave no indication of ill intent.

A young man stepped out. Elegantly dressed in attire and carrying a briefcase in one hand, he offered a gentle smile as he gave a fleeting gaze around all of them.

The temperature of the air suddenly dropped as a chills brushed through the room.

Brownie, at Peking’s side, shivered in the presence and took a step backwards.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Vita. Aqua Vita. Perhaps you’d be more acquainted with the name, Whiskey.” He held out a hand to their attendant, which was eagerly taken and shook.

“Whiskey~!” His master attendant grabbed onto the food soul’s waist, burying their head into his chest.

“Master Attendant.” The food soul chuckled softly and showcased what seemed to be a look of fondness for his master attendant. Though Peking and the rest of them all knew what a rehearsed facade that was.

He tenderly accepted the gesture and wrapped an arm around their attendant much to everyone’s anger and dismay. He looked up at the food souls staring at him and a small smirk graced his lips. In that one look, it was clear how dangerous he would be.

He would usurp the balance and order of the household and run things how he pleased.

But it would only work if there was balance and order in the first place.

Had it all been an atypical household, with common food souls and a commonplace attendant, it would have been all under his dominion.

But alas, it wasn’t a common household.

“Whiskey~!”

“Master Attendant, good morning!”

The morning started off with his attendant doting on him again.

It was extremely amusing for him to see Peking Duck, Steak and Caviar harbor such animosity towards him after meeting him for such a brief amount of time. 

Peking Duck, was the most interesting of the bunch.

“Jealous that I’ve already garnered our master’s affections? Worry not, I’ll remind them occasionally that they’re pledged to you too.” The golden eyes bearing such fierce fire bore into him with intense hatred. The typically calm and gentle food soul had grabbed him by the shirt and was pinning him against the wall. How amusing. Whiskey smirked as he provoked Peking further, “Though... it seems they’re quite eager to sign one with me themselves.”

Whiskey was delighted to hear the food soul actually growl at him and prepare a fist aimed to contact with his head. It wasn’t until they both heard footsteps that Peking immediately released him and gave ample room before their attendant showed up.

“You two seem close~,” their attendant mused. “I almost ship it.”

“Please don’t, Attendant,” Peking quickly intervened. The food soul wore his more gentle demeanor now. “I’m pledged to you, remember? Not him.”

“Ah! You’re right, Pekky!” They gave Peking a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off to do their own tasks.

No sooner than they had disappeared, the gentle facade was gone and replaced by the one of animosity that he gave earlier. 

Whiskey couldn’t help but provoke him more.

“Enjoy that while you can, Peking Duck. It might not be for much longer.” By his calculations, his contract with his attendant should reach the true soul contract in another week. By then, he could essentially do as he pleased in this household. Nothing would be in his way as his attendant would be wrapped around his finger.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (sorry)

But much to his surprise, Peking did not react in the way he’d thought. Instead, the food soul laughed.

“If you think that things would go the way you expect, then you sorely misunderstand our Master Attendant.” The food soul took a long puff of his pipe and breathed out a soft cloud of smoke. “If anything, you should enjoy things while  _ you _ still can.”

Peking Duck turned around, long braid twirling behind him as he walked away.

At the time, Whiskey took those words for naught. The remorse of taking it for granted hit him hard later on.

  
  


“That’s… a lot of food…” That was close. He had nearly stammered in disbelief.

No sooner than the next day, his attendant had placed fifteen plates of food before him as they eagerly took a seat in front of him to watch him finish every last morsel.

He could see Peking, Steak and Caviar choking up with laughter out of the corner of his eye as he ate each dish with dismay.

Whiskey made sure to take note on this new form of torture for future use on those who are scorning him now.

Had his attendant not looked so eager and had not sat right in front of him to ensure that he ate all of the plates prepared, he would have snuck them to his snakes or something. But they were there.

Not only that, they were right in front of him. Watching. Watching intently.

He smiled and thanked them for the food and started to eat.

When he had finished, and his master attendant took the plates back to the kitchen to wash, Tempura out of all food souls, made his way over to him.

“Hey man…” The large, muscular food soul awkwardly approached him. “I know I’ve been… distant… but… you’re not so bad.” Tempura pat Whiskey on the back in sympathy. “Thanks for taking this one, man.”

At first, Whiskey didn’t understood what Tempura had meant. But as the larger food soul walked away, he heard the mutters of a “salmon sashimi nightmare” and realized that he had now taken the attention off of Tempura for being the next sacrificial pledge soul.

He heard resounding laughter from the trio of food souls that had finished their own Eightfold Paths and made note to ensure that they all paid dearly later.

  
  


“Going off to the guild now, Master Attendant?”

“Yep!”

Whiskey had caught his attendant and Peking Duck about to head off to the guild to submit their daily contributions.

“May I go with you?”

The glare that Peking gave him made his smile even wider.

“Umm…” He could see that the urge to show him around was weighing heavily on their mind, but they were conflicted as they were about to take Peking instead.

“The guild members may not appreciate it, Master Attendant.” Peking spared a glance towards Whiskey. “Perhaps you could bear to wait a bit, after all it’s only the second day since the event’s started. And you work with your guildmates frequently. Close relations are important.”

“You’re right, but-” They looked at Whiskey sadly. He gave them a gentle smile and a soft tilt of the head to make their conscience feel even heavier.

“If you don’t mind my suggestion-” Peking bent in close to whisper in his attendant’s ear. 

After a few moments, they exclaimed with delight, “YES! PEKING, YOU’RE RIGHT!” They turned to Whiskey and grabbed his hands in delight-- jumping up and down in excitement. “Whiskey~! Whiskey~! Do you mind doing me a favor?”

Whiskey saw the smug look on Peking Duck’s face and gave him a subtle glare before returning to his attendant’s gaze with a soft smile. “Of course, Master Attendant. Anything for you. What can I do?”

“Alone?”

“Yup!”

“No one else?”

“Yup!”

“I see.”

This was not what he had in mind. They were in the showdown arena and his attendant had signed him up for their defense team. Only they had signed him up. Alone.

“You got it~! I’ll come back to pick you up once I’m done with the guild, ok! Good luck!”

His attendant bounced out of sight with Peking following closely behind, but not before the food soul had the chance to impart some words.

“Indeed. Good luck, Whiskey.” The smug smirk on Peking’s face made Whiskey’s blood boil.

“You have my gratitude, duck.” Whiskey smiled through clenched teeth and shot an dry glare at the food soul. “I’ll kill you and roast you til you’re as crisp as your food counterpart when I’m done, duck.”

Peking chuckled darkly in response, turning around and throwing a brief glance back at him. “We’ll see about that, defense champ.”

  
  


“Aw, Whiskey! You’re all beat up!”

Well no shit.

He was going to murder, hang and roast that duck as soon as he could.

His attendant hugged him endearingly as they tied bandages willy-nilly around his arm, head, leg and briefcase though he was injured practically everywhere else but those places.

“I’m fine, really. I’m sorry to have worried you, Master Attendant.”

“You’ve defended so well~! Aww, Whiskey!” They hugged him gingerly, though they hugged him in the parts where he was actually sore.

“O-ow…” He could play with on his attendant’s more sympathetic side. It would serve him well in advancing his attendant’s affections and allow him to manipulate them more freely.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Whiskey!” They leaned back in worry and placed a gentle hand on his face. “Hey, when we go home, I’ll make sure you coddle you, ok?”

Whiskey let out a soft chuckle. “If you insist, Master Attendant.” He stole a glance over at Peking, half expecting him to be appalled and ridden with some amount of jealousy. But he was not.

Much to Whiskey’s horror, the duck was actually stifling laughter. Laughter that stemmed from knowing what his attendant would say next.

“I’ll make you your favorite foods!”

“A-actually-” But he was cut off with his attendant’s cheerfully delighted face and words.

“I insist~!”

“W-wait-”   
But his attendant did not wait.

And he made sure to murder the duck first thing in the morning.

  
  


“What do I nickname you?”

After enduring hell each morning for a solid week, he was finally free of eating fifteen plates of food in one sitting. And now, he was finally pledged.

He reveled in enduring for this long. Revenge, afterall, would not taste as sweet without some buildup of animosity, suffering and hardship. He would be sure that they all paid dearly.

“Whisk? Whiskeyyyy?” They looked over to Steak, Peking and Caviar whom all had the nicknames, “Steaky, Pekky, and Cavvy” accordingly. “Whiskey already ends in an ‘eeee’, so do I add more ‘y’s or remove them…?”

Peking stepped forward to his attendant.

“Master Attendant, a suggestion-”

“Wait, Peking Duck-” Whiskey knew by now that the duck had it out for him. He reached out to grab his attendant away, but the words were already exchanged.

“Evil… snake man?” The words left his attendant’s lips and escaped to all to hear.

The nickname hung in the air with dead silence enshrouding it.

And then it was broken by sudden laughter.

“Pffttt- Buhuhuhuhu- fufufuhwahahaahahahaaa~!” He was going to murder them all, but it was actually his attendant that was laughing. “What a dumbass nickname!”

Oh thank goodness. He let out a sigh of relief.

But he relaxed too soon.

His attendant took both of his hands and looked at him with stars in their eyes. “IT’S PERFECT!!!!” his attendant exclaimed.

“Wait, Master-!”

A great, blinding light engulfed them and his fate was sealed.

  
  


Whiskey sat at the desolate table, hands clasped and resting against his chin in serious contemplation.

“Did you think our attendant to be that gullible and foolish?”

“What?” He turned to the sound of the voice to see Peking Duck having made his presence in the isolated room known. Peking let out a laugh as he blew out another puff from his pipe.

“Well, ‘evil snake man’, did you really think that our attendant was foolish as to not know your origins and what you have done?”

Whiskey glared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean-” Peking took a seat opposite of him, looking at him straight on. “Is that our attendant was playing around with you this whole time. Not the other way around as you were hoping.”

Whiskey was certain that while he was no longer smiling, he did not give an expression to allow Peking such amusement. Yet the food soul before him seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit.

“‘When Whiskey comes home, imma let him be the sole defender of my showdown team, so everyone can beat the shit out of my evil snake man, and I can coddle him when it’s over.’” Peking let out a chuckle and puffed at his pipe. “You were a highly anticipated food soul, our master attendant was truly infatuated with you since hearing of you from Pizza’s event, though I’m not sure what’s the deal with this obsession with you.”

Whiskey would strangle him now, but he’d wait for the rest of the details to be put out first.

“It was something along the lines of, ‘I love him, and I want to beat the shit out of him. I love him, and I want him to suffer.’ Honestly, our attendant...”

“Oh? Talking about me behind my back, eh?”

Both of them turned towards the door to see their attendant standing there with a large grin on their face.

“I felt that as part of the family now, he deserves to know,” Peking mused as he continued to stare at Whiskey.

Whiskey, on the other hand, felt extremely uncomfortable for the first time in a very long time. He felt a curdling sensation that shook him to his core. He could not identify the emotion, but felt it more strongly and strongly as his attendant approached him with that smile and glint in their eyes that did not look all too happy-go-lucky and innocent anymore.

“Whiskeyyy~, my evil boi~!”

Their arms, draped about him, paralyzed him in his seat. His breath actually caught uncharacteristically in his throat.

A whisper, a dreaded whisper, blew in his ear as glistening eyes -- harboring a much more fierce and dangerous monstrosity than he had ever encountered-- stared into the pits of his soul. His attendant smiled. It was a smile reminscient of his own rehearsed, calculated and gentle one. The one which hid his own callous and calculative nature underneath. Their words sent shivers down his spine and sparked an excitement that had been long since quelled within him. “Welcome home~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHA~!  
> I love Whiskey, so, so, so much~!
> 
> I, as a sadist and sociopath, loves to see my little Whisk suffer. Out of all the food souls, Whiskey's the only one that I'm comfortable with messing around with, beating up, loving and playing around with in such a way. I can't mess around with Pekky, Steaky or Cavvy like this because they don't deserve this nonsensical abuse. But Whiskey... huhuhu Whiskey....  
> He needs to suffer because he's an evil man, and I need to love him and make him suffer because that's how I am. It works wonderfully (there's the answer to those who are wondering 'Why the hell do you love Whiskey so much?')
> 
> Now after writing this, it reminds me of those shows with the harems and stuff and the newcomer tries to usurp the harem by undermining the main thot? yea, Whiskey trying to undermine Pekky as head thot can be a whole 'nother story.


	27. Day 27:  A new feature you’d like to see - Trade food soul shards (and skins with this new event) with other people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that if we got a system where we could trade one another for shards, skins, vouchers, etc. it would be great.  
> For instance, I don't have a Boston Lobster but I have a bunch of his shards from fusion. I could trade that for Peking shards and ascend my Pekky.
> 
> I'm also at a point where I want someone to trade me for a Cavvy skin. I NEED IT. So we'll include it here too.

“Two, or no deal.”

“That’s a rip off. They’re both UR shards.”

“And might I remind you, which of the two has a higher drop percentage?”

“You are a shrewd businessman.”

“I’m flattered.”

The two master attendants sat at a table in the corner of one their shops and handed over the shards accordingly-- one Boston Lobster shard for two Peking Duck shards.

Their accompanying food souls were glaring at one another.

“Here, Pekky!” Peking’s attendant placed the four traded shards in his palm and watched as a light engulfed him.

“Thank you, Master Attendant, for always thinking of me.” Peking finally ascended to his third star.

“Yea~! Anything for you, Pekky!”

A scoff was heard from the Boston Lobster accompanying the master attendant that they had just bartered with. Peking immediately glared at the offending food soul and his attendant.

The other attendant was moderately bothered as they stared at the two shards in their hands. “Don’t you have anymore?”

“Hehehe~. Maybe~.”

  
  


“Master Attendant.”

“Yes, Pekky?”

His attendant turned around and proceed to walk backwards whilst facing him. They had a mischievous smirk on their face as they waddled side to side with their hands clasped behind their back.

“That was indeed quite shrewd of you.” Peking recalled the large haggling of the other attendant for his shards and how mortified their Boston Lobster was at the transaction. That alone made Peking quite amused, though there was still the question of his attendant’s morality at hand.

“Who was it that said that I could be my true self around you again?”

“I never said it was a bad thing. I’m glad that you got those shards for me. Though we both know you didn’t need to haggle them that much to get them.” While they both knew Peking’s opinion on greed, he often forgave his attendant for the more underhanded deals they engaged in-- but that didn’t mean he approved.

Peking’s displeasure was visibly apparent.

“Well, but did you see that Boston’s face when his attendant gave you those shards?”

Peking couldn’t help but crack a smile at the memory.

“I did. It was extremely memorable. But you’re still avoiding the issue at hand.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry!”

“At least sound apologetic, Master Attendant.”

“Puuu-” They pouted and rolled their eyes. “I’m sorry!” They trudged on in front of him.

“If I summoned a Whiskey, we would probably get more shards-”

“Pardon?” Peking put a firm hand on their shoulder. “Mind repeating what you just said, Master Attendant?”

“N-nothing!” The terror was evident in their face as drops of perspiration formed in small beads on their skin.

  
  


“How about… 10 million?”

“Crystals?” The attendant before them gave them a small smirk and a tilt of the head. “I’m tempted.”

“G-gold. 10 million gold.”

“Hmmm… I don’t know….”

“5000 crystals.”

“Hmmmm…”

“It’s a dupe, man. You have two of these. Have mercy.”

The hissing of intaken breath filled the otherwise silence space they resided in as the attendant before them made dramatic motions as if to ponder the deal.

“I’ll pass.”

“Bitch, imma fuckin kill-”

  
  


“That’s what you get, Master Attendant. Karma always comes back around.”

Peking watched as his attendant flung crates around, kicking the wall and screaming. A bemused smile was on his face much to his attendant’s dismay.

“I KNOW!” They turned to face him, breathless, red-faced and fuming. “STOP LAUGHING!”

“Fufufu~. What did I say?” Peking puffed out a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

“I KNOW!” His attendant started to storm down the street back to their store. “Cavvy’s never gonna get his little suit and satellite now.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Says you. I already got you a nice suit. If this was the other way around, would you say the same thing?” They ran their eyes up and down his new dress attire and let out a huff of defeat.

Peking let out a breathy laugh as he avoided their scrutinizing gaze. “I would be fine.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite.”

“I’m not Spaghetti.”

“Oof.” Their attendant motioned the act of spilling tea with their hands. “But I haven’t gotten his outfit either.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But I need to.”

“Weren’t you going to get Caviar’s first?”

They let out a gasp. “You’re right! Let’s go find someone else to trade with!”

Peking laughed at how comically easy it was to sway his attendant’s attention elsewhere so quick as they ventured onwards to see if there was someone else willing to trade for Caviar’s outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, about this new event for the wedding skins:  
> I’m at a point right now where that $99.99 for 7,600 crystals is looking real tempting. I can’t deal with this stupid gacha and getting only furniture (my store looking spiffy though). Someone, please stop me before I become a mega-whale.


	28. Day 28: You and your favorite food soul hanging out - Me and Pekky on writing nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peking's attendant enjoys writing strange stories about their adventures and daily lives.  
> As their food soul, he typically accompanies them and amuses himself with their hobby by spending time there and providing his input and companionship.  
> However, sometimes he doesn't agree with some of the more ludicrous ideas that his attendant comes up with.

“What do you think?”

Peking simply offered a hesitant smile as he set the journal back down on the table. “It’s a… unique piece, Master Attendant. You have… quite the vivid imagination as always.”   
“Aww! Thanks, Pekky!” His attendant had ink marks smeared all over their face and hands-- a common byproduct of their routinely story writing. “What should happen next you think?”

Peking sat next to his attendant to accompany them whilst they wrote their outlandish stories. Each time they’d finish a piece, they’d eagerly give it to him to read. Some of the times, it was about what happened to them at day and others it was about a completely random scenario that they played out in their own imagination.

This piece was one of those pieces. As of late, their muse was Whiskey, who hasn’t even made up his mind to officially join the summoning pool to be contracted with yet. Peking had no idea why the food soul had announced his presence only to evade being contracted with though he hoped that the food soul didn’t plan to be summoned for a long, long while. There wasn’t enough animosity for him to distribute for both Boston Lobster and Whiskey at the same time.

“Why don’t you kill him then?”

“Aw! I can’t kill Whiskey this soon! It’s only at the real contract section!” They pouted, tapping their ink pen on their chin spaying more ink onto their skin. “What if he turns into a snake?”

“What if he dies?”

“Pekky~!” They laughed as Peking attempted to wipe off some of the ink on their face. “Like I said, no one dies yet~! Didn’t you read my epilogue?”

“I’m astounded that you’ve already written the ending bits without having any chapters for the middle. I’m more astounded that you completely shifted the entire genre from comedy to horror.”

“I know right?” They looked despairingly at him. “I can only write the beginning and ends, the shit in the middle is just fluff to make the ending not as abrupt.”

Peking flipped through the journal in amusement as he watched his attendant agonize over what to write for the middle chapters of their story. “When Whiskey finally announces himself and he finds this, what are your plans then?”

They looked over at him a shrugged with both arms bent outwards at an angle. They had their bottom lip puffed out to the extent where the little creases on their chin was visibly seen. “I guess I’ll just die then.”

“Please don’t.”

The little ducklings had made themselves entertained with the puddles of ink and paper that his attendant set out for them. A couple had dipped their feet in the wet ink and were walking across pages leaving their prints behind.

“What if Whiskey’s a jelly belly?”

“But what if he’s actually not?”

“I need to ruin his evil-man image, ok?” They stuck their chin in the middle of their extended pointer finger and thumb and gave him a funny look. “Then when that shit-head finally decides to come home, no one takes him seriously anymore. It’s the same concept as with the homewrecker.”

Peking sighed as he recollected the numerous amounts of stories that his attendant drafted up and sent out to random attendants.

He’d read everything about nearly everyone. Peking could no longer walk through the hallways and see Steak and Red Wine’s bickering to be the same anymore alongside many others.

Another project that they had undertaken, but had refused to let him see was this 31 Days challenge in which many times they wrote about him. Curiosity got the better of him and he was flattered to read the short snippets in which he made an appearance in-- though he got moderately upset as to find out the reason why he was forced to eat so many sweet yam buns in one sitting.

His attendant plopped their head against him with another sigh. “I think that’s it for today. My work’s been degrading in quality lately. I shouldn’t have taken on this challenge. Sometimes, I don’t know what to write about and I just make up bullshit and hope for the best.”

“Well, people are still reading it apparently.”

Peking blotted away another ink smear on his attendant’s cheek as they wailed on about their ailments. “I feel bad when I don’t write at my best. But sometimes I get letters like this-” They gestured to a letter on the table. “Read it, see?” The letter was a blurred mess that was all capital letters messily drawn with some phrase like, ‘I’m dying’ or ‘I’m crying’ but horribly misspelled. “I LIVE FOR THESE. THESE ARE BEAUTIFUL.”

“It’s… kind of horrifying.” The note was reminiscent of haunted letters.

“IT’S BEAUTIFUL. I WRITE ONLY BECAUSE OF THIS.” His attendant stared mesmerizingly at the letter to engrave its contents into the depths of their soul. “Perish readers~. Read it and perish~.”

His attendant dozed off later on after rambling on about more nonsensical things to write out.

Peking was about to help move them over to bed and clean up the mess they had left when a journal tucked under the couch caught his attention.

It wasn’t a journal he had seen his attendant with before, so he had thought it to belong to Milt or one of the other food souls that took interest in writing.

The journal held no title, so he opened the cover to see the words, ‘DO NOT READ (ESPECIALLY IF YOU’RE PEKKY.) IF READ, DO NOT TELL PEKKY’.

That script clearly belonged to his attendant.

He looked over at them with a deep breath as to prepare himself for the atrocities that laid in its contents and opened to the next page.

  
  


“Good morning, Master Attendant.”

“Ah! Good morning, Pekky~!”

His attendant finally woke up from their slumber at 2 pm that afternoon. Peking waited patiently at the base of their bed for the opportune moment with a smile on his face.

“Master Attendant.” He tossed the journal in front of them and watched as sheer horror and fear came upon their face. “Mind telling me what this is?”

“U-UM- NEVER SEEN THAT IN MY LIFE!” Their voice shook. The fear was evident.

“Strange. That handwriting seems an awful a lot like yours…” He inched closer.

The beads of perspiration on their face was evident as tremors shook their body. They looked everywhere but at him and at the offending journal.

“U-UH! F-FAKE! NOT MINE!”

Peking picked up the journal in one hand as he moved close to his attendant’s face. “Yes, it’d be a shame if it was yours, Master Attendant.” He glanced at the journal and back at his attendant’s fearful eyes. He backed away and stood up with the journal in hand. In an instant, it caught fire and exploded into smithereens. His attendant looked devastated.

“Y-yea, well thank goodness it wasn’t mine...!”

“Attendant.”

“Y-yes?!”

“Please don’t ship me with that ridiculous crustacean anymore.”

“I-i’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

His attendant had thoroughly learned their lesson. After that incident, he no longer saw such ridiculously content being produced by them anymore.

Though he wasn’t sure as to whether they had stopped producing such content or whether they had simply gotten better at hiding their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a rollercoaster ride. What the hell did I just write?
> 
> rip, i broke the 4th wall.  
> rip Peking  
> rip those who also read "Whiskey Woes"  
> rip readers


	29. Day 29:  Crossover! FF is now in the style of the last non FF game you played! – Super Smash Bros Ultimate

“How can this be…?”

“No, no, no, NO! TEMPURA!!!!” The little Tempura avatar fell off the map and was consumed by a flash of yellow light.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!” The ending cut screen popped up on the monitor and displayed a Brownie that spun his gun around and took a bow. Tempura was on the side, clapping his hands with a sad smile on his face. “Tempura, did you fall of again?!”

“Ahaha! I’m sorry, Attendant!”

They hung their head in defeat. “No, that was my fault. I flung you off the platform. Are you ok?”

“Of course! I’m the best! We’ll do better next round!”

Ever since Elex signed off the rights to “Food Fantasy” to Nintendo, they had logged back in to find that their once bustling household was vacant and empty aside from a few food souls. Much to their dismay, they had found out that most of their food souls had been ‘abducted’ and had to be ‘won back’ by challenging them in a match as they popped up. While their wallet was saved and they no longer had trauma from whaling on crystals for ridiculously expensive skins and summons, they actually had to engage in actual gameplay to get the characters that they wanted.

Tempura had little bands on his wrists and ankles which connected to a wireless controller that his attendant held. It was a new type of gameplay that they were participating in which allowed for his attendant to control his body to fight other food souls in a somewhat friendly match.

His attendant was having an extremely difficult time getting into the hang of the controls, often flinging Tempura off the map, making him punch the air or making him grab random objects without intending to.

They let out a sigh as they buried themselves into his long, fluffy hair. Okkk~. We’ll do better next round…”

“Let’s go all out!”

Somehow once they registered for this game, they had found themselves with only Tempura, Black Tea, Tom Yum and Milk as playable characters. The rest of their team apparently had to be “unlocked” by playing rounds and defeating the food soul when they appeared to challenge them. Peking alongside a few others had joined them in this manner.

Though they didn’t really use Tempura much in showdowns or battle and left him off to his own accord most of the time, they chose him for their preference of close combat souls.

The two of them turned around and entered the arena once more when the blaring of horns alerted them to a screen which flashed red letters announcing, ‘A new foe has appeared!”

“A new challenger has appeared?!” A silhouette of a horned male appeared which caused them both to exclaim in awe. “STEAK?!”

“Let’s go!” Steak brandished his dual swords and swung in a huge slash that sent a wave of air gushing towards the both of them. “Watch me put an end to this match!”

“TEMPURA, LET’S BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!”

“You have me here! I won’t let you lose this match!” Tempura jumped into the arena to face off with Steak, an eager look shone in his eyes.

“DAMN RIGHT, TEMPURA. WE’RE BRINGING STEAK HOME NOW, OR I’LL DIE!”

“Jumpu!” Tempura leapt into the air above Steak. “And down!” Tempura spun downwards sending a roundabout kick which sent Steak fumbling.

Steak quickly recovered and swung a blade at Tempura which managed to hit him.

“A-attendant, you can command me to block you know!”

“WHAT BUTTON IS THAT? WHAT’S BLOCKING!?” His attendant fumbled with the buttons causing Tempura to hit at the air, and then miraculously punch Steak in the face. The hit was not a wasted opportunity. “GOT ‘IM! GO GET ‘IM TEMPURAAAA!”

“HA! No sweat!” Tempura launched an onslaught of continuous punches at Steak, the very last which launched Steak off of the map resulting in a KO.

“Huh… such a pity!”

Steak made his way over to the both of them and got down on one knee with an arm across his chest.

“This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you!”

“Awww! Steaky, you’re back!” They tenderly hugged the horned food soul as he offered his apologies for engaging in combat with them. They handed the control bands over to him with a determined smile. “Let’s get the others back too, eh?”

“We can leave Red Wine.”

“But that’d mean you’d have to lose in battle to him.”

“Ah-“

“Let’s go! Watch me put an end to these traitors!” Steak, now equipped with the control bands, entered the arena to square off with the next opponent. “Attendant, leave this battle to me!”

“Yea~! Steaky!” Steak dashed forward at his attendant’s command as he slashed at the Spaghetti before him. He managed to get a series of flaming slashes in before the Spaghetti swung his fork splattering noodles and sauce everywhere—causing him to fall backwards,

“Get up, Steaky!” Steak leapt up and charged at the Spaghetti again, only to be grabbed and thrown off the platform.

“Steaky jump-“ Steak leapt up but missed the ledge. “Again-!” He did a mid-air jump, but it was drastically shorter than his previous one and he missed the ledge completely before spiraling down into oblivion with a triumphant whoosh and flash of light. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Steak had a sour look on his face whilst the Spaghetti laughed on proudly at his victory.

“Such a pity…”

“Darn!” His attendant pouted as the two of them walked away from the stage. “I suck at this game. If this goes on, nobody’s coming home. Pekky, your turn!”

“I’m very honored to help.” He took the control bands from Steak’s hands.

Peking took a shot at Brownie who also gunned at him. The recoil of Peking’s special move sent him flying backwards a little, but it managed to hit Brownie with a lot of damage.

“Alright! Time to yeet him off this platform so he wakes up and comes back home!” Peking charged at Brownie, leaping up and shooting at him from behind. The dark-haired food soul was flung from the platform and was announced defeated.

“YES! ONLY A LOT MORE TO GO! NICE ONE, PEKKY!”

“I am very honored to be able to help you.” He brandished his gun on his shoulder as he walked out from the arena back towards the waiting area. Brownie showed up a little while later and took a seat with the rest of the food souls to watch the next round of battles.

“Pekky, what do you say for another round?”

“Of course. I hope that I will not disappoint you.”

“Master Attendant, the edge is awfully close-“

Peking was close to the ledge of the platform when his attendant accidently hit the dash button on his controller.

“Master Attendant-!”

“AHHHH! NOOO!! PEKKY! JUMP, JUMP, JUUUUUUUUUMP!!!” But alas, they had flung Peking off of the platform somehow. A whooshing sound was heard and a flash of light consumed him. “NOOOOOOOOOO!”

After having flung their food souls off of the platform for countless of times, they had officially given up for the day.

They resigned from the battle and begrudgingly trudged home with only twelve of their food souls trailing behind them. An aggravated sigh was heard leaving their lips as they glared hatefully at the arena behind them.

“We’re trying again tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought that I was going to do a crossover with Ikemen Sengoku (an otome game) since I typically play otome games the most. However, I just got a switch and am suffering at the wrath of Smash Ultimate.


	30. Day 30:  The year is almost over, take a free day to do what you want!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempura's master attendant typically has poor table manners and can't eat foods how they're supposed to be properly eaten.  
> Thankfully, Spicy Gluten's caught on to this and to help them eat a shrimp tempura properly, she's going to teach them the proper way to eat tempura.  
> And Tempura's there as reassurance that his food counterpart's being consumed properly.

“Oh! Master Attendant!” They were eating a bowl of udon noodles with a side of shrimp tempura in the dining room, accompanied by Spicy Gluten, when Tempura made his appearance. He made his way over to them only to come to an abrupt halt midway and turning a bright pink. “A-ahaha… M-master A-attendant!”

“Mmm? Waz it?” They looked up to see an extremely red-faced Tempura simply standing there awkwardly and stammering nonsensically. “Wdt you ike tha join meh?”

They had a piece of shrimp tempura in their mouth-- just stuck in their mouth, unchewed and simply hanging there. It wiggled with the movements of their muffled words.

Spicy Gluten stared at the flushed-faced food soul in front of her and then at the dangling piece of tempura in her attendant’s mouth and then back to Tempura (the food soul).

So that was what it was.

A diabolic smile graced her curved lips.

“Why, of course he’d love to join us~!” Spicy Gluten stood up and ushered the poor food soul over to the table.

“A-actually, I-”

“He’d love to help with your table manners, Attendant.”

“E-eh?!” Tempura stared at the food soul in dismay.

“Master Attendant, you’re eating that tempura incorrectly,” she tsked at them and waved a finger about in a scolding motion. The piece of tempura was still held between their lips as they tilted their head slightly towards the side in confusion. “As personifications of our respective foods, some of us have personal issues when our food counterparts are consumed incorrectly. Isn’t that right, Tempura?”

“T-that’s-” Tempura stammered, averting his eyes everywhere else except for at the piece of offending tempura held in his attendant’s mouth.

“See? He’s just too shy to say it~!”

“W-wait! T-that’s not-!” He turned back to see his attendant gaze at him with watering eyes apologetically. 

“Swwy…” The tempura wiggled.

Tempura’s mouth parted slightly to let out a scream, but his voice was caught in his throat and all that sounded out was something that was comparable to a goose being strangled.

“See? The way you’re eating that... It’s hurting him~.” Spicy Gluten let out a series of ‘tsks’. “Here, just hold it in your hand first.”

They grabbed the tail of the deep-fried shrimp between their thumb and pointer finger and looked towards Spicy Gluten for approval.

But she simply shook her head and corrected their grip on the shrimp. “Like this,” she lectured as she moved her attendant’s hand further up the shrimp. “Grab the full length in your palm and wrap your fingers around-. Perfect!” Spicy Gluten clapped her hands together in delight. “But don’t look at me, look at him!”

Tempura met his attendant’s gaze and turned several shades more red. He held a hand up to cover his mouth as averted his eyes in embarrassment.

“Aww~! Tempura, you need to look at our attendant! _Can’t you see how hard they’re trying to_ _please you?_ ”

Tempura looked back at his attendant who looked a bit hurt with their downturned eyes. They made a strange choking sound which made him want to scream and run out of the room.

“There you go~! Now, Master Attendant-”

The tempura wiggled and stiffened a bit.

“You have to use your tongue to _savor_ _the taste_ ”

“Mmnet dis?” They ran their tongue over the tip of the tempura in their mouth, craning their head back a bit so that both of the food souls could see.

“Perfect~!”

Tempura didn’t know how long he had been sitting there watching his attendant trying to eat this piece of tempura according to Spicy Gluten’s directions. Each time he tried to leave, Spicy Gluten would say something to get him to stay and his attendant’s sad expression made him sit back down. And at this very point in time, he was rendered physically unable to leave.

A well-known catchphrase of his was, “You can only achieve the best flavors by passing through the hottest temperatures.” It’s really gotten around to nip at him now. He was unbearably hot and uncomfortable among other things. His face was extremely flushed and he was beginning to sweat despite dressing in the manner he did.

Had he not been rendered absolutely incoherent and unable to speak, he would have definitely done something about this. For sure.

But now he was just suffering at the wrath of both Spicy Gluten and his attendant who had no idea what was going on.

The tempura had gone hard now for sure.

“Pull it out slowly~. Oh, and make sure Tempura’s seeing this.” Spicy Gluten looked as though she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

The tempura that had been previously so far back in his attendant’s mouth that they were choking on it was pulled out to about midway in the cavern of their mouth. His attendant was relentlessly making eye contact with him which only made things so much more worse.

“Okkk~! Now bite!”

A loud, violent crunch resounded out as his attendant bit the tempura in two.

Tempura screamed in pain and toppled from his chair. He saw the world spin and black out as he passed on into the world of unconsciousness. Before he departed, he managed to hear the blurred laughing of Spicy Gluten and his attendant screaming something along the lines of, “TEMPURA!!! TEMPURA NO!!! DID I DO THAT BAD?!?! WAS IT THAT BAD?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempura was the first food soul that I said I was going to sign a pledge with, but completely forgot as soon as I summoned Steak since the latter replaced him as the tank for my team. In all honesty, I forgot about him and I feel so bad about it, I need to write something for my precious crispy boi.  
> And then I wrote this monstrosity. I’ve ruined poor Tempura. oops.


	31. Day 31:  Happy New Year’s Eve! What you hope to see in the new year with Food Fantasy? - Whiskey and less cash-grabbing events

“I never knew that you were religious, Master Attendant,” Brownie mused as he looked on at his attendant arranging items on a dresser. A framed image of a pink lollipop with the word, ‘Elex’ stood in the center of the various items.

“I’m not usually. But with what’s been happening as of late, I need to pray to a higher being for a miracle.”

“Oh? Then, what are you praying for, Attendant?”

“I’m praying for a great many of things for this new year, Brownie. But first, I should impart my thanks to Elex.”

His attendant clasped their hands together and stared at the picture frame.

“I want to thank Elex for allowing me to start off this store and letting me meet all of you.”

Brownie let out a soft smile as he remembered to the first time he saw his attendant once he was summoned. Indeed, it was but a day after they had built their store. How fleeting was the time! He recalled how small the store was and how few the food souls that accompanied his attendant then.

“I also want to thank Elex for letting those who have come home, come home.” 

Ah yes, this year had seen the tears of his attendant trying to bring both Milt and Caviar home during their respective events. Hotpot and the other fused food souls were a nice surprise.

“And I want to thank everyone for being here with me to help me in my ventures.”

“For this new year, I hope that things will go better.”

A soft smile graced their features as they spoke of their hopes. 

“I hope that you would bless the pledges that will be undertaken this year, so that all of my companions know that they’re loved and appreciated.

I hope that our family can grow bigger with the addition of new food souls.”

A deep, sharp inhalation of breath was heard.

Their once soft gaze of prayer was replaced by one that held a slight animosity and grudge. 

“I pray that you, Elex, would be merciful in the upcoming events and stop trying to steal my hard-earned money.

I pray that you’d stop being such a fucking ass-”

Brownie didn’t know how prayers for humans went, but he was sure that this wasn’t the right way.

“-And please, please, please let Whiskey come home. But please don’t make it like the Pizza event because I swear I’ll kill-”

It was not until now that Brownie noticed all of the items that his attendant had placed on the top of the dresser.

Surrounding the framed picture was a bottle of champagne and an egg for which he assumed to be for a prayer of some sort for both Champagne and Eggnog to come home which made sense in some way.

However, the next few items caused him to worry.

Next to that was a bottle of Whiskey sitting atop a pizza tower alongside a few snakes, alchemy books, glass vials and golden spectacles. The snakes were slithering everywhere and there was a strange red fluid pouring out of one of the vials.

“And in conclusion, Elex, please stop trying to take my money and give me Whiskey. Thanks.”

His attendant turned around to face him with a bright smile.

“And that’s it! I can now only hope that Elex is merciful and a miracle can happen.”

Brownie eyed the dresser behind them in concern as they ushered him out of the room and spoke of things for the new year.

He would have to make sure that for this upcoming year, he’d purchase some headache medication in bulk.

**Author's Note:**

> Steak is my favorite defense soul. Though I must admit that Caviar is growing on me a lot (step up your game Steak).  
> I, unfortunately, had to retire him from my main team as I have Milt as the healer and she links with Caviar.


End file.
